More than a match partner
by nyaneenia
Summary: Kelas E kembali melakukan trip -kali ini ke Hokkaido. Bersama murid spesial dari departemen pertahanan Jepang, Aikawa Hikaru, lembaran petualangan kelas E kembali dibuka. Petualangan kedua, petualangan musim dingin! (pure headcanon nyanee dari anime!)
1. Aikawa Hikaru

More than a match partner By nyaneenia

Romance, friendship. Teen. OOC, tidak sesuai dengan manga, karma x OC.

Time set: sehabis pulang dari pulau selatan okinawa

.

Kelas 3E kunigigaoka, old campus, around 8.30 am

"Nagisa-kun, ohayo," Sapa Isogai sambil menepuk bahu Nagisa pelan. "Dapat e-mail dari Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, ohayo isogai-kun. Oh, sensei bilang akan ada murid baru 'kan dikelas kita?"

Ketua kelas mengangguk. "Ya benar. Aku penasaran bagaimana rupanya. Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak memberitahukan gendernya sih,"

"Aku juga penasaran bagaimana teknik _assassin_ cewek itu," kata Maehara yang tiba tiba datang dan mengejutkan mereka berdua. "Yo Isogai, Nagisa, ohayo"

"O-ohayo" Balas Nagisa. "Tau dari mana?"

Maehara menepuk nepukan tangannya kedadanya. " _Watashi no kokoro_ bisa mendeteksinya kalau murid tambahan kita adalah seorang perempuan! Yang _kawaii_ pastinya~"

Nagisa dan Isogai sweatdrop. "Nee, Maehara-kun, entah kenapa kau jadi mirip dengan Okajima-kun," ucap nagisa. Dan Okajima tiba tiba datang dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Nagisa.

"Hee~ aku dengar ada yang membawa bawa namaku~ dan- Maehara~~ kau benar! Murid baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita adalah perempuan~" Okajima membuka ponselnya, dan menunjukan foto gadis yang akan menjadi coretpersonelcoret murid kelas E. " _Mitte mitee_! _Kawaii desu yo nee_?~"

Nagisa melihat kearah ponsel Okajima dan kembali sweatdrop. "Ano, fotonya kau jadikan _wallpaper_? Entah kenapa ini berasa de javu tau," Isogai dan Maehara juga ikutan melihatnya. Gadis itu memang sangat manis. Rambutnya hitam dan agak sedikit _copper brown look alike_ , panjangnya agak melebihi tulang belikat dan bergelombang. Tatapan _black orbs_ -nya sangat tajam dan dingin, namun terasa menghipnotis. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh para _dansi_ yang melihatnya. Bibirnya tipis tak begitu merona, pipinya agak _chubby_.

"A-ah benar kata Okajima; gadis ini memang sangat manis," ujar Isogai yang entah kenapa malah ngeblushing sendiri.

"Ehem! Ada yang jatuh hati nih kayaknya?," Usil Maehara. "Cie cie~"

"Tapi, dia ini _manusia_ atau bukan ya?.." Kira Nagisa. Okajima, Isogai dan Maehara langsung terdiam. ' _Benar juga ya…_ ' batin mereka. Sepertinya mereka 'trauma' dengan kejadian seperti ini. Sudah senang karena ada pasokan tambahan cewek manis dikelas, eh ternyata malah dua dimensi. Maaf ya Ritsu.

"Ma, maa, sudahlah, kita kan belum tahu, seharusnya kita mengira ngira seperti apa cara ia membunuh Koro- _sensei_ ," Isogai kembali membuka percakapan. "Siapa tau dia jago,"

"Ah, karena Nagisa berkata seperti itu semangatku langsung turun,"ucap Maehara sambil menghela nafas panjang. Nagisa menggerutu " _Nande wa boku_?" Perlahan dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Okajima menepuk bahu Maehara pelan. "Sudah lah, _positive thinking_ saja, siapa tau gadis itu benar benar manusia dan memiliki tubuh yang seksi!"

Isogai mendengus dan kembali berjalan. " _Kono hentai_."

.

 **1** **st** **period, math, Koro-** _ **sensei**_ **.**

Koro- _sensei_ asik menorehkan abu kapur diatas papan tulis hitam membentuk angka demi angka. Sesekali ia mengarahkan pandangannya kebuku paket ditangannya, dan kembali menorehkan abu putih di papan tulis.

Rio menatap bosan kearah papan tulis. Tangannya sibuk membuat coret coretan _random_ a la anak sekolahan kertas buku paling belakang. Ia memberi kode kepada Rinka yang duduk dibelakangnya agar mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dari buku dan menatapnya.

"Psst, Rinka-san!" Rio berbisik. "Rinka!"

Rinka mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Rio. "Doushitano, Rio-san?"

"Hei, apa kau sudah tau kalau akan ada murid baru bergabung dengan kita?"

"Un, aku sudah tau, tapi aku belum mengetahui namanya dan wajahnya. Kimi wa?"

" _Atashi mo_ , aku juga tidak tahu." Rio menjeda. "Kira kira dia perempuan, atau laki laki ya?"

Rinka berpikir sejenak. "Kuharap perempuan. Kalau laki laki aku takut khasusnya sama seperti Itona."

Rio meringis. Pena yang ia genggam diketuk ketuk ke meja. "Yaa semoga saja, dan aku berharap teknik membunuhnya akurat," Rio menyudahkan percakapannya dan kembali menghadap kedepan, menorehkan tinta penanya guna mencatat.

Kayano yang duduknya tidak begitu jauh dari Rio dan Rinka, mendengar percakapan mereka dan ikutan penasaran dengan murid baru kelasnya. "Psst, Nagisa-kun, kau sudah tau seperti apa teman baru kita?"

Nagisa menoleh. "Ah iya, tadi pagi Okajima-kun memperlihatkan fotonya kepadaku. Dia perempuan,"

"Wah, perempuan? Kuharap dia adalah teman ngobrol yang asik~" ucapnya girang. "Tapi, kok dia belum kelihatan ya? _Masaka_ , dia tersesat dalam perjalanan kesini?"

Nagisa memikirkan ucapan Kayano. "Sepertinya tidak Kayano-san. Dari e-mail yang Karasuma- _sensei_ kirimkan kepadaku, mengatakan bahwa murid ini cerdik." Nagisa melirik Koro- _sensei_ sedikit, guna memastikan Koro- _sensei_ tidak melihat kearahnya. Takut dimarahin. "Jadi kemungkinannya kecil kalau dia tersesat."

Kayano menopang dagunya dan menatap punggung Koro- _sensei_. "aaah, kalau dia cerdik, kuharap juga dia bisa membunuh-setidaknya melukai Koro- _sensei_ "

.

 **Skip until the 3** **rd** **period, physical/ gym class**

" _ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku_ -.."

Sekarang kelas 3E berlatih teknik teknik bela diri menggunakan pisau karet anti sensei dihalaman depan sekolah. Karma? Jangan ditanya. Si kepala merah sedang asik bercumbu dengan jus stroberinya didalam hutan. Bolos. Karasuma dan Koro- _sensei_ membiarkan karma.

Karasuma yang berdiri di halaman sekolah, memperhatikan muridnya latihan dari kejauhan, dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis yang tiba tiba menabrak punggungnya pelan.

" _Summimasen_ , etto, Karasuma- _sensei_?" Ucap gadis itu. Karasuma menatap intens anak didepannya ini. Gadis itu memakai seragam Kunugigaoka.

"Selamat datang di kelas 3E Kunugigaoka, Aikawa hikaru,"

Gadis bermarga Aikawa itu tersenyum. " _Doumo arigato_ Karasuma- _sensei_ , _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ untuk beberapa bulan ini." Ucapnya dan membungkuk kecil. Ai pamit untuk bergabung dengan teman teman barunya, dengan tas ditenteng manis ditangan kanannya, dan beberapa stroberi ranum ditangan kirinya. Ia menggigit kecil stroberi yang ia pegang.

Nagisa dan Kayano yang dari tadi memperhatikan Karasuma- _sensei_ yang bersama Ai, mendatangi Ai untuk berkenalan.

"Hai," sapa Kayano duluan. "Jadi, kau siswi baru yang akan bergabung dengan kami?"

Ai menganguk pelan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. " _Atashi wa_ Aikawa hikaru, _doumo yoroshiku_ untuk beberapa bulan ini," ia mengulurkan tangannya. Kayano menyambut uluran tangannya, ' _dingin, tapi terasa sangat nyaman,'_ batinnya saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Ai. Kayano menatap matanya singkat, terlihat mata ai agak menajam- namun sangaat menawan. Kayano melepas jabat tangannya, dan terpaku.

"Ano,.." Ai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kayano. " _Daijobu_?"

Kayano tersadar dan segera memperkenalkan dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Nagisa. Mata Ai menajam dan melihat kesekitarnya. Ia segera berbaur dengan yang lain. Murid kelas 3E langsung melihat ai dari atas-sampai bawah. Di leher jenjangnya terpasang _bold black choker_ dengan _pendant_ bunga dari _Swarovski_ ditengahnya. Ai memakai kemeja dan vest rajut kuning gading yang tak ia kancingkan. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat tali warna silver, dan tambahan _pendant_ bunga yang sama dengan kalung. Roknya kurang lebih delapanbelan senti diatas lutut, dan memakai kaus kaki hitam selutut, dengan tambahan semacam _belt_ melilit kaki kanannya.

" _Saa, anata wa koro-sensei desu ka_?" tebak Ai. Koro- _sensei_ melihat kearah suara dan mengangguk. Tentakel tentakelnya bergerak lincah. Mata Ai menajam dan melihat kearah tentakel tentakel koro- _sensei._

"Hai, aku adalah Koro- _sensei_ , wali kelas 3E jadi aku adalah guruku. Pasti kau adalah Aikawa hikaru kan?" ujar koro sensei. " _Douzo yoroshiku_ "

Ai tersenyum tipis. Vest rajut yang tidak ia kancingkan serta rambutnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Ia menggigit kecil stroberi terakhirnya. " _Hai, yoroshiku_ , Koro- _sensei_ "

Ai menjulurkan tangannya dan hendak berjabat tangan dengan tentakel kuning Koro- _sensei_. Koro- _sensei_ terlihat ragu, ia takut di tangan tangan ai ditempeli banyak pisau karet-anti sensei yang dipotong kecil kecil seperti perkenalannya dengan Karma.

Ai yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Koro- _sensei_ dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. "Tangannku bersih, _sensei_. Tanganmu tidak akan hancur kalau bersentuhan dengan tanganku," Murid kelas 3E kaget begitu pula dengan Koro- _sensei_.

"A-ah, _gomenasai_ , Aikawa-san," Koro- _sensei_ membalas jabatan tangan Ai.

"Oh ya _sensei_ , panggil saja aku dengan nama kecilku. Aku sudah terbiasa begitu,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Hikaru-san" Koro- _sensei_ kemudian menatap ai lekat lekat dari ujung sepatu, dan berhenti di rambut ai yang tertempel beberapa daun.

"Hikaru-san, dirambutmu tertempel beberapa daun! Memangnya kau habis dari mana?," Tanya koro- _sensei_ yang memperhatikan ujung ujung rambut ai.

" _Gomen_ kalau aku tidak rapih sensei, tadi aku tersesat dan malah masuk kedalam hutan," jelasnya. "Apakah rambutku tertempel daun segitu banyaknya?"

" _Kora kora_ , sini biar _sensei_ rapihkan rambutmu," Ai mendekat dan membelakangi koro- _sensei_. " _Doumo, sensei_ "

"Hikaru-san, lain kali jangan ceroboh begini ya, _chotto_ , tadi kau bilang dari hutan? Apa kau bertemu dengan anak laki laki berambut merah didalamnya?"

"Uhm, aku tidak melihatnya, ada apa _sensei_?"

Koro- _sensei_ mulai mengambil dedaunan yang menempel diujung rambut Ai. Karena banyak, Koro- _sensei_ menggunakan 4 tentakelnya sekaligus "Sayang sekali, aku kira kau berte-"

SPLAASH

Murid kelas 3E tekejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat; Aikawa hikaru berhasil menghancurkan 4 tentakel koro-sensei.

Ai menyeringai. Matanya menajam dan dengan sigap ia mengambil pistol berperulu anti-sensei yang ada dibalik vestnya. Dan pisau dari balik roknya. Rok. Di-balik rok.

DOOR DOR

Dua tentakel kaki Koro- _sensei_ berhasil ai lumpuhkan. Ai melemparkan pisaunya dan mengenai satu kakinya lagi. Koro- _sensei_ terjatuh, Ai mengarahkan pistolnya ke Koro- _sensei_ dan mendekatinya.

" _Ara_ , _ara_ , _doushitano Koro-sensei_? _Are you giving up already_? They're _named you 'koro-sensei', and that means you are unkillable, but,.._ " ai menggantung kalimatnya.

" _it's only effected to your student except me,.._ " ai menjeda perkataannya. "Horibe itona-kun , Ritsu, _and_ Akabane karma-kun, 'ka?"

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Koro- _sensei_. Ai menyibakkan roknya sedikit dan meletakan pistolnya. Anak laki laki yang tadinya berhaarap bisa melihat paha mulus ai menelan kekecewaan karena ternyata ai menggunakan celana hitam pendek.

"Maaf aku bohong, _sensei._ Aku bertemu dengannya yang sedang tiduran didala hutan."

Ai mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Kore- _sensei_ berdiri.

" _Saa_ , Koro- _sensei, kita lihat siapa yang terbunuh duluan disini_ ,"

'terbunuh duluan?' ha? Apa maksudnya?

Ai merapihkan bajunya dan mengambil tasnya yang tadi terlempar, dan menyalakan mode gadis kemayunya kembali. Ia membungkuk kecil di depan teman temannya dan berkata.

' _Summimasen_ , _minna_ -san, maaf atas kekacauannya." Dan pergi begitu saja kedalam sekolah.

.

 **4** **th** **period, English with bitch-sensei.**

Ai yang nobanene murid baru, sekarang sedang berada di ruang guru bersama dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ , untuk mendapat pengarahan, jadwal, dan lain lainnya. Tempat duduknya berada di bangku sebelah karma, belakang okuda. Setelahnya ai pamit dan pergi ke kelas, dan duduk anteng dikursinya dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan teman temannya.

Bitch- _sensei_ masuk kedalam kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku novel berbahasa inggris dan juga tabletnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan pandangannya jatuh kepada Ii.

"Kau yang disana, murid baru 'kan? Maju kedepan kelas dan perkenalkan dirimu menggunakan bahasa inggris,"

"Hai, etto-" ai bingung siapa nama guru didepannya ini. Karma yang duduk disebelahnya berkata. "Kami memanggilnya Bitch- _sensei_ ,"

"Hoi! Jangan begitu!" amuk Bitch- _sensei_.

"Hai, Bitch- _sensei_ ," Ai maju kedepan dan Bitch- _sensei_ mencak mencak kearah Karma karena telah memberi tahu nama panggilan Irina- _sensei_ yang aneh aneh.

" _Good day everyone. I'm_ Aikawa hikaru _from_ Akita. _And now I live near from here. My father is a vice of japans ministry defense, and my mother is a scientist, in_ Germany _. I love to play with gun. Real gun_." Ucapnya dengan bahasa inggris yang masih, tanpa tertukar antara huruf L dan R. bahkan lebih fasih dari bitch-sensei sendiri. " _And stabing_ "

Glek. Laki laki kelas E langsung menelan ludah serempak. _'yabai, dia nangis sedikit, tamatlah riwayat ku_ '

" _So your name is_ Aikawa hikaru. _Anyone have a question to_ Hikaru?"

Hayami mengangkat tangannya. " _Hai_ , Rinka,"

"Jadi, kau ahli dalam menembak?" Tanyanya. " _Hai_ " balasnya singkat.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lain?" Rio mengangkat tangannya. "Hai,Rio"

"Aksen inggrismu sangat bagus. Kau bukan orang jepang?"

Ai diam. " _Both of my parents are japans, and I was born in japans, but raised in LA until 11_ _th_ ,"

Bitch-sensei mengangguk tanda paham. "Pantas sekali aksenmu sangat sempurna! baiklah, masih ada yang mau bertanya?" yang lain diam menandakan tidak ada lagi. Ai kembali duduk di bangkunya, dan bitch-sensei membuka novelnya, yang kali ini ia gunakan sebagai media belajar.

.

 **Recess time.**

Rio yang duduk sebarisan dengan Ai langsung menghampirinya saat istirahat. " _Sugoi_! Kemampuan berbahasa inggris mu sangat lah hebat, Ai,"

Ai tertawa kecil. "Panggil aku Hikaru saja. Sudah 11 tahun aku menggunakan bahasa inggris, jadi wajar 'kan? Eer,.."

"Rio nakamura. Panggil saja rio,"

Ai mengangguk " _Un, yoroshiku_ , rio-san"

Nagisa juga ikut bergabung dengan Rio dan Ai. "Aikawa-san, masih ingat namaku?"

"Nagisa-kun, _da yo ne_?" tebaknya. " _exactly_ ,"

"Panggil aku Hikaru juga tidak apa apa Nagisa-kun, aku lebih biasa dipanggil Hikaru dari pada marga."

"O-oh, baiklah," Nagisa membawa kursinya kesebelah Ai, begitu pula dengan Rio.

" _by the way_ , Hika-chan, eh tidak apa apakan kutambahkan sufiks –chan dinama mu?"

Ai tersenyum. Aish manisnya~ " _I don't mind_ ~"

"Baiklah, oh- tadi saat gym class, kau hebat sekali bisa melukai Koro- _sensei_ ," ujar Rio. "Kau mendapat latihan khusus, atau bagaimana? Gerakanmu tadi seperti bukan amatir, asal kau tahu,"

Ai memainkan stroberinya, "Ahaha, begitulah,"

Nagisa dari tadi memperhatikan Ai; dari saat ia menginjakan kakinya dihalaman sekolah sampai waktu istirahat ia selalu memakan stroberi. Mengingatkannya dengan Karma.

"Etto, Hikaru-san, kau selalu membawa stroberi, kau sangat suka stroberi ya?"

"Ah iya, aku memang suka stroberi. Karena ibuku mengatakan aku harus banyak mengkonsumsi buah ber- vitamin c." Jelasnya dan menyodorkan stroberi. "Mau coba? Ini beda dengan stroberi yang biasa loh," Ia juga menawarkannya kepada Rio.

"Umai," Ucap Nagisa.

"Hmm, iya kau benar ini berbeda dengan yang biasa kumakan,"

"Ano, Nagisa-kun, Rio-san, aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya," Pamit Ai.

"Kau sudah tau letaknya dimana?" Tanya Rio.

"Hm, aku tau kok. Karasuma- _sensei_ pernah memberi tahu ku" balas Ai. " _Jaa_ "

.

"Tiga tentakel di kanan hancur, satu tentakel di kiri hancur, dua tembakan berhasil mengenai tentakel kaki bagian kanan. Lemparan pisau berhasil mengenai tentakel kiri. Jatuh pada detik ke tigapuluh enam dari serangan pertama. Tiga tentakel kanan dan satu tentakel kiri yang hancur bersamaan beregenerasi dua setengah menit kemudian. Dan regenerasi selanjutnya berseling waktu satu menit."

Setelah Ai keluar kelas, ia bukanya pergi ke toilet, melainkan ke belakang sekolah dan menuju hutan. Setelah itu ia meneka salah satu tombol yang ada di kalung dan gelangnya, dan munculah layar hologram dengan kode data yang amat rumit. Ia mengotak ngatik sebentar, dan kembali berbicara.

"Third mission; completed. I repeat, third mission; completed."

Ai menutup program dan layar hologramnya dan karena iseng, ia masuk kedalam hutan- tentunya sembari menggigiti stroberi. Dan dibawah salah satu pohon, ai melihat Karma ada disana.

"Konnichiwa, Akabane karma-san" Sapanya. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi pagi," ucapnya sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, Aikawa-san" ujarnya. "Maa, kalau mau membunuh mahluk itu tidak bisa hanya sendirian kan?" Karma terkekeh. "Hikaru-san?"

"Hai, terimakasih telah memanggil ku dengan nama kecil. Aku lebih suka dipanggil hikaru daripada Ai," Ujarnya dan kembali menggigit stroberi ditangannya. Lalu ai melemparkan stroberi kearah Karma dengan tiba tiba. Karma menangkap buah mungil sewarna rambutnya dengan selamat. " _nice catch_ ,"

" _Merci_ ," Karma menggit stroberinya. "Tadi aku lihat kau disana sedang mengutak atik sesuatu. Terus, kau juga berbicara sendiri dan yang bisa kutangkap adalah tentakel, Koro- _sensei_ , dan misi terpenuhi. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Ai terdiam dan menimang nimang stroberinya.

"..kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahuku, ya taka pa apala,"

"Aku janji akan kuberitahu, tapi kapan kapan, ya?"

"…kapan kapan. Baiklah,"

Ai melirik kearah arloji di tangan kirinya. "Lima menit lagi masuk, Karma-kun. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak, kalau kau mau kau saja yang kembali,"

Ai menyiritkan dahinya. "Bolos?"

"Begitulah, kenapa kau mau ikut bolos?" Tawarnya bercanda dan mencari posisi nyaman.

"Boleh, aku ikut."

"Hee? Jadi ceritanya murid baru sudah berani bolos?"

"Tapi bitch-sensei bilang kalau dulu kau sering sekali membolos di jam pelajarannya,"

"…"

"Tidak masalah, santai saja denganku. Di La aku pernah kena skors karena bolos melulu kok."

"Cewek nekat." Sindir karma.

"Cowok greget." Ai membalasnya.


	2. Hari pertama dengan murid baru

"tidak masalah, santai saja denganku. Aku pernah kena skors karena bolos melulu kok."

"cewek nekat." Sindir karma.

"cowok greget." Ai membalasnya.

* * *

More than a match partner By nyaneenia

Romance, friendzone ship. Teen. OOC, tidak sesuai dengan manga, karma x OC.

Time set: sehabis pulang dari pulau selatan Okinawa

* * *

Special thanks to: TaaShiota, Fujiwara ai, moccaolossal, syifa-chan, and all silent readers.

* * *

試合相手より(shiai aite yori)

* * *

Ai dan karma masih ada didalam hutan, dan bersantai dibawah pohon ek. Ai sibuk makan stroberi sedangkan karma menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone.

"oh iya," ucap karma hendak membuka percakapan karena atmosfer canggung itu.

"hm?"

"aku tadi melihat kejadian saat kelas gym,"

"oh. Sorete?"

"yaa kuakui kau hebat juga,"

Ai tersenyum. "terima kasih, itu juga berkat bantuan mu kok." Balasnya. "tapi lebih berhasil aku kan?"

Karma tersenyum kecut. "mungkin kau lebih beruntung dari aku," karma melepas earphonenya dan mematikan ponselnya. "ngomong ngomong, ayahmu wakil departemen pertahanan?"

"hm, tadi sudah diperkenalan kan?"

"gerkanmu terlihat seperti bukan seorang amatir. apa kau mendapat semacam latihan khusus dari ayahmu? Atau apalah itu?"

Ai memelintir surai black coppernya. "iya. Dari umur 6 tahun, tepatnya saat aku masih kelas 3, aku sudah diajari bela diri kecil kecilan sih."

"6 tahun sudah kelas 3? Umurmu sekarang berapa- plus kau masuk sd dari umur berapa?"

"umurku sekarang baru 12- menuju 13, masuk sd umur.. sekitar 4 tahun mungkin?"

"wah, berarti kau murid termuda dikelas ini." Ucap karma. "tte, nande kau dikelas e? kalau kau umur 4 tahun saja bisa masuk sd, harusnya kau anak kelas a 'kan?"

Ai memainkan stroberinya. "ayahku sengaja meminta pihak sekolah untuk memasukanku kekelas e,"

"karena kemampuan dirimu itu?" simpul karma. Ai mengangguk. "mungkin sih. Sewaktu ayahku menceritakan tentang kelas e yang diajari dengan guru gurita, aku langsung tertarik."

"jadi sebenarnya kau bisa masuk kekelas a? namun kau menolaknya." Sama sepertiku, mungkin ia lebih baik. pikir karma.

Ai mengangguk dan menetap karma lekat. "sama sepertimu, eh? Tapi aku lebih baik karena sifatku tidak sepertimu- main hajar orang orang." karma berjengit.

"esper." Ucap karma sambil mendengus. Ia melihat kearah kaki kanan ai yang terlilit _belt_. Ai risih.

"tatapanmu seakan hendak 'menguliti'ku hidup hidup asal kau tau. Ada apa melihat kearah kakiku?"

"sebenarnya apa fungsi _belt_ itu? Seperti mau panjat tebing saja."

Ai melirik kakinya. "oh, ini? Mau tahu?" ai bersiap menyingkap roknya. Karma menghentikannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah membuka rokmu?"

"ada apa? Jangan berfikiran kotor, karma. Lihat," ai menyibak sedikit roknya.

"hebat." Ucap karma singkat.

Yang ai tunjukan adalah semacam ponsel layar-ralat, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah kaca bening nan tipis, yang hanya diberi bumper karet hitam- selebar kurang-lebi inci, tertempel di celana pendek hitam yang membalut pas dipaha-dengan _belt_ khusus itu disisi paha kanan, dan juga ada tempat khusus pisau s.a.a.u.s.o. yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari biasanya.

"apa guna layar itu?" Tanya karma. "ini?" ai menyalakan layar itu dan terlihat rentetan kode kode komputer. Setelah itu muncul beberapa kotak menu yang bertuliskan 'status', dan kalimat kalimat berbahasa inggris lainnya.

"penghitung detak jantung, penstabil detak, dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan organ dalam diriku." Ucapnya dengan mata yang terlihat agak sayu. "plus tambahan gps map."

"woah, hebat juga kau memiliki alat yang seperti ini."

"orang tuaku dan teman temannya membuat ini semua khusus untukku. Katanya sih, untuk menjagaku." Jelas ai. "over protektiv ya?" begitulah.

"kenapa orangtua mu sampai segitunya?"

Ai terdiam untuk waktu cukup lama. "….dulu aku pernah, kecelakaan."

Baru saja karma hendak bertanya lagi tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya, namun ai langsung menatapnya disertai dengan senyuman sayu yang mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak bertanya tentang hal itu lagi.

"maaf."

"untuk apa?"

"yang tadi"

"tadi apa?" Tanya ai pura pura lupa. Ia cekikikan.

"tadi yang- lupaka saja lah." Ujar karma. "oh iya. Pisau anti senseimu lebih kecil dari yang biasanya. Kau potong?"

Ai mengeluarkan pisau karetnya dan melemparkannya kearah karma.

"catch"

"kau hobi melempar ya," ucap karma dan menimang nimang pisau ai.

"woa, dan juga terasa berat," ia menekan nekan pisau itu. "tidak begitu elastis? Malah kaku seperti pisau asli."

Ai mengangguk. "karet penghancur sel koro-sensi yang dikembangkan didalam pisau itu dibuat lebih padat, ralat- malah benar benar padat. Otomatis pisaunya lebih keras bukan?" jelas ai. "dan juga lebih efektif untuk melawan koro-sensei." imbuhnya. "oleh karena itu regenerasinya menjadi lebih lama kan? Biasanya ia memerlukan waktu hanya satu menit untuk menumbuhkan tentakel kinky nya itu kembali, tapi dengan pisau ini menjadi diatas dua menit,"

"fantastis." Karma berhenti memainkan pisau ai. "curang, alat kau lebih baik dari yang lain."

"tidak juga. Rencananya pisau yang seperti ini juga akan diberikan ke yang lain. Hanya saja aku mendapatkannya duluan." Ia menjeda. "tapi tidak semua mendapat pisau khusus ini, hanya yang berbakat menggunakan pisau saja yang bisa menggunakan ini. Karena ini terbatas, dan pembuatannya lebih lama." Jelasnya panjang. "lagipula jika tidak lihai bermain pisau, bisa saja melukai diri sendiri. Pisau ini agak terasa tajam. Mau coba?" karma menggeleng.

"apa aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya karma.

Ai tampak berfikir. "jika kau mahir dengan pisau, aku rasa kau akan mendapatkannya segera."

"maksudku, bolehkah pisaumu yang ini buatku? Kau punya banyak kan?" karma mendengus. "curang sekali,"

"asal kau tahu; ayahku pencetus ide pembuatan pisau yang dipadatkan itu. Lagipula aku lihai dalam bermain pisau tau."

"naru hodo. Jadi boleh tidak?"

Ai berfikir lagi. "aku memang punya banyak sih. sebenarnya akan tidak adil jika hanya kau yang kuberikan.." ia menghela nafas. "tapi jangan beritahu yang lain ya? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas bantuan idemu yang tadi pagi."

Karma tersenyum "te-ri-ma ka-sih~"

* * *

"ara? Hikaru-san! Kenapa kau tidak menghadiri kelas kimia-ku? Padahal ayahmu bilang kau jago dalam bidang kimia!" semprot koro-sensei saat melihat ai dan karma yang baru kembali kesekolah saat hari sudah senja.

Ai membungkukan badannya sambil meminta maaf. "summimasen, koro-sensei. saat istirahat aku iseng kehutan karena penasaran. Aku bertemu dengan karma-kun dan malah keasikan mengobrol. Aku jadi lupa waktu. Honto ni, summimaasen desu shita." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya sekali lagi.

Koro-sensei jadi salah tingkah dan terharu karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mempunya murid yang sopan begini. "aku maafkan tenang saja, hikaru-san. Jangan diulangi lagi ya," ucap koro-sensei. ai tersenyum sambil tangannya berusaha men _stab_ koro-sensei dengan pisaunya. Koro-sensei memegang pergelangan tangan ai dan menjatuhkan pisaunya.

"oh iya, tadi saat kelas gym, kau sangatlah hebat. Kau pernah mendapat latihan khusus ya?" Tanya koro-sensei sambil memungut pisau ai dengan serbet putih.

"hai. Sejak umur 6 tahun aku sudah diajari beladiri kecil kecilan oleh ayahku." Ujar ai. Ia mengambil pisaunya yang disodorkan oleh koro-sensei.

"nurufufufuffu, tapi itu masih belum cukup berhasil untuk membunuh ku- kau tahu"

Ai cengegesan. "ah iya, itu aku sengaja juga koro-sensei, aku mau membunuhmu perlahan." Koro sensei menggoyangkan tentakelnya.

"saat kelas gym ada perkataanmy yang menggangguku, hikaru-san."

"hm? Nani? yang mana? Maaf kalau tadi aku tidak sopan, koro-sensei."

"saat kau selesai menyerangku, kau berkata; 'saa, koro-sensei, kita lihat siapa yang terbunuh duluan disini,'. Apa maksud itu?"

Ai terdiam dan tertawa canggung. "kau percaya itu koro-sensei? aku hanya asal bicara- asal gertak begitu, kau mengerti? Tiba tiba kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku"

"souka? Baiklah kalau begitu, seharian aku memikirkan artinya apa. Aku tidak mau ada muridku yang mati,"

"terimakashi telah menghawatirkanku, sensei. kau adalah guru yang baik," ucap ai tulus. Koro-sensei tersanjung mendngarnya.

"nurufufufufu, guru harus bisa melindungi murid muridnya, hikaru-san." Koro-sensei menatap karma. "karma-kun, mungkin kau harus belajar dari ai." Ucap koro-sensei. karma hanya mendengus kecil sebagai balasannya.

"oh iya, sebagai hukuman karena membolos dipelajaranku, buat sebuah karangan bebas sepanjang 3 lembar penuh, menggunakan bahasa inggris, kumpulkan besok."

"eeh? ada hukuman?" ucap karma dan ai bersamaan.

"tentu saja ada~ itu tidak berat bukan? Apalagi untuk kalian berdua, khususnya hikaru."

"hai, koro-sensei." ucap ai pelan. Tiba tiba ai bersin bersin. "are? Kenapa aku?"

"sepertinya ada yang menggossipkan kamu, hikaru-san." Ucap karma asal. Koro-sensei menyentuhkan tentakelnya kekening ai.

"badanmu terasa sedikit hangat. Daijoubu? Apa perlu sensei antar pulang?"

"uhm, sepertinya aku terlalu letih, sensei. Aku baru sampai ke Tokyo saat masih dini hari,"

"oh, jadi sebenarnya kau telat karena itu? Seharusnya kau jangan memaksakan diri hikaru-san," ucap koro-sensei. "mau sensei antar pulang?"

"hah bagaimana caranya?" Tanya ai bingung. "naik motor?"

"aku sarankan kau tidak perlu pulang diantar sensei, hikaru-san"

"nurufufufu, kau masuk kedalam baju sensei~ bagaimana? Mau?"

"..terdengar ambigu, tidak terimakasih sensei, sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja,"

Karma bergeming. "rumahmu kearah mana?" ai hanya mengarahkan tangannya kesebelah kanan.

"jaa, kalau begitu bareng denganku saja, kita searah,"

"souka? Saa, cepatlah kalian berdua pulang ya, hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan jangan lupa dengan tugas yang kuberikan~ jaa mata ashita~" ucap koro-sensei sambil melambai lambaikan tentakelnya. Koro-sensei melihat kearah langit.

"sebaiknya kalian cepat, mitte, sudah mendung! Hati hati jangan sampai kena air hujan, nanti sakit!"

"hai hai koro-sensei, jaa koro-sensei,"

Mereka berdua jalan beriringan di jalan setapak hutan. Jalanan agak menurun dan juga licin. Tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Bahkan ai pun terpeleset.

"hikaru-san, daijoubu? bisa berdiri?" Tanya karma sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"un, daijoubu." Ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun terjatuh lagi. Ia melihat kearah kaki kirinya.

"mattaku, rupanya kakiku terkilir." Ucapnya.

Karma menghela nafas. "heeh apa boleh buat," ia berjongkok. "naik,"

"eh?" ai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"aku tidak peduli jika ini tidak sopan[1], tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak bisa berjalan kan? Tadi saja tidak bisa berdiri."

"uh-oh, tapi aku berat?" ucap ai sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"aku kuat asal kau tahu. Jangan meremehkanku."

Ai mendesah pelan dan naik kepunggung karma. Tangannya ia lilitkan di area leher karma.

"a-aku berat ya? Turunkan saja deh! Aku juga tidak biasa digendong, takut terjatuh!"

"menurutku tidak berat kok. Kalau takut, benamkan saja kepalamu di leherku. Jangan lihat kemana mana."

Ai menuruti karma. Rambut ai terasa menggelitiki karma. Ia berjalan perlahan dan berhati hati.

"..karma-kun, maaf ya, karena tadi aku ceroboh kau jadi harus menggendongku"

"tidak usah diperdulikan."

"mana bisa? Baiklah sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu,"

"honto? Apapun itu?"

Glek. "ya-ya asalkan tidak yang aneh aneh saja."

"baiklah, tenang saja, dan juga maksudmu yang aneh aneh itu apa? Aku bukan orang ero seperti okajima."

"jadi, apa?"

"boleh aku minta pisau lagi?"

Ai menghela nafas. "oke, besok akan kubawakan tiga pisau baru untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"hem, kelihatannya sebanding. Terimakasih"

"sama sama karma-kun."

"hikaru-san, apa rumahmu masih jauh?" Tanya karma. "etto, dibelokan ini lalu lurus terus, sampai deh. Ada apa? Kau capek ya? Biarkan aku turun!"

"iie, bagaimana kalau kau kerumahku dulu? Akan kuobati sebentar lalu kuantar pulang. Rumahku tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari sini." Tawar karma. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. "lihat, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan."

"..gomenne aku merepotkan."

Karma tersenyum. "kuanggap itu jawaban iya."

Karma masih tetap berjalan perlahan sambil menggendong ai. Ai sesekali memelintir rambut crimson karma. Mereka berdua sampai dirumah karma. Ia menurunkan aid an mempersilahkannya masuk.

"etto, karma-kun, rumahmu sepi sekali.. apakah ada orang selain kita berdua?"

"tidak. Ada apa?"

Glek. ai berusaha menelan ludahnya. "a-ah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja ya? Sepertinya oba-san akan mencariku-"

Karma memegang pergelangan tangan ai yang berusaha kabur. "kenapa sih pikiranmu tentangku negative terus? Aku tidak akan melakukan yang 'aneh aneh' padamu!" ucap karma dengan nada yang agak kesal. "tuh juga, lihat, sudah hujan."

Ai kicep. "e-hehe, gomen gomen. Kan orang harus waspada,"

"itu curiga berlebihan namanya."

Ai duduk disofa marun ruang tamu rumah karma. Sementara itu karma mengambil kompres dan kotak first aid.

Ai menatap ruangan disekitarnya. Terdapat beberapa bingkai foto dimeja dan dinding. Ai mengamati secara intens satu persatu foto yang dibingkai. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan medekati bingkai foto satu persatu. Sesekali ai tertawa tertahan ketika melihat foto foto karma waktu kecil- _kawaii_ , batin ai.

Mata ai tertuju pada foto yang dibingkai paling besar- dan dipajang diatas dinding dekat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang dalam. Difoto itu terlihat karma dan kedua orang tuanya dengan pakaian formal- dan senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah mereka.

Ai menatap foto itu sayu, sesekali ia mendesah pelan. Deru nafasnya melambat dan merendah. Bersamaan dengan itu karma masuk ke ruang tamu.

"kok jalan jalan? Kaki mu udah baikan?" ucap karma sembari meletakan baskom dan kotak first aid diatas meja.

"ah, tidak sesakit tadi, aku hanya berdiri kok, ngga jalan jalan." Bantah ai sambil kembali duduk. Karma duduk disebelah ai dan meletakan kaki kiri ai di pangkuannya.

"akan sedikit sakit. Tahan." Ucapnya dan mulai memijit kaki ai pelan.

"aw! Karma bisa kau pelankan sedi-aw!"

"ini sudah sepelan yang kubisa," balas karma. "masih sakit?" karma mengompres kaki ai dengan air hangat.

Ai menggerakan kakinya. "mendingan. Arigato." Lalu Karma men- _taping_ kaki ai.

"yosh, sudah selesai." Ai bangkit dari sofa dan menggerak gerakan kakinya. "arigato karma-kun."

"doita." Ia merapihkan kotak first aidnya. Ai berjalan menuju jendela.

"mouu hujannya deras sekali," ucapnya pelan. "oh iya karma-kun, memangnya orangtuamu kemana? Kerja?"

"hm,"

"pulang malam?"

"mereka sedang ada di London sekarang. Pulangnya masih lama, satu atau dua minggu lagi,"

"ooh, jadi setiap hari kau sendiri?" karma mengangguk. "sugoi, tidak takut?"

Karma menoleh kea rah ai. "maksudmu hantu?"

Glek. "ya- ya seperti itu lah, kalo ada perampok juga bagaimana?"

Karma mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berfikir. "perampok, yaa perampok, oh!" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninjukannya pelan ketangan kirinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

"nih lihat fotoku bersama seorang perampok, keren kan? Tingal hush hush juga selesai kok." Ucapnya. Ai dapat melihat sepasang tanduk diatas kepala karma.

"I see," balas ai. "lalu, kalau makan bagaimana? Kau bisa masak?"

"um, sedikit sih. Lebih sering makanan dari konbini atau instan."

"itu tidak sehat,"

"mau bagaimana lagi?"

Ai mendekap dan mengusap kedua lengannya. "bagaimana kalau hari ini aku membuatkan makan malam untuk mu? Ada bahan makanan 'kan di kulkas mu?"

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. "memangnya gadis _assassin_ seperti mu bisa memasak?"

Ai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "begini-begini, sekali cewek, ya tetap cewek lah! Tentu saja aku bisa masak, piece-of-cake!"

"oke, coba sana gih kau masak,"

Ai menyunggingkan senyumnya. "challenge accepted!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Hola minna, ada yang kangen? *dilempar ke afrika* YESS GAJADI SEMINGGU SEKALI, TAPI JADI SUKA SUKA NYANE *dibuang ke planet***

 **Ada sedikit A/n nih~**

 **[1] BAH. Ucapa karma yang ini, author ikutin ucapannya kou waktu mau gendong futaba gara gara dia kepeleset disungai. Ada yang tau?~ 'w'**

 **Dichapter sebelumnya, ai kan kehutan waktu istirahat terus ketemu karma. Pas ketemu karma dia bilang "terimakasih atas bantuannya di kelas gym tadi pagi", maksudnya: cara ai yang nempelin pisau s.a.a.u.s.o. yang dipotong kecil kecil- terus ditempelin kedaun itu mirip ide karma kan? Bedanya karma ditempelin di tangan, bukan daun. Jadi ai dapet ide kayak gitu karena pagi pagi bukannya masuk kekelas malah kedalam hutan.**

 **Sebelum ai masuk ke kunugigaoka, dia udah baca semua data tentang murid murid kelas E. Ai sengaja masuk kedalam hutan buat ketemu sama karma. Dia juga tau kalo yang berhasil ngelukain koro-sensei baru 3 orang (kar, rit,ito)**

 **Terus juga Karena author mabok,: "both of my parents is japans. Nahlo, itu kan salah, harusnya pake are kan bukan is? Maafkan kemabokan author. Semoga aja ngga ada yang sadar/plak. tapi udah author edit kok '3' baru aja diedit.**

 **Segini aja cicicuit author. Many thank I deliverd to you yang sudah membaca multific aneh ini sampe ke a/n-nya segala. Arigato gozaimasu! *bow* *bow***

 **satu lagi, Minal aidhin walfaizin minna-san! maafkan kesalahan author ne? mohon bimbingannya~ *bow 90 degrees***

 **Saa, review?**


	3. Penghujung musim panas!

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. "memangnya gadis _assassin_ seperti mu bisa memasak?"

Ai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "begini-begini, sekali cewek, ya tetap cewek lah! Tentu saja aku bisa masak, piece-of-cake!"

"oke, coba sana gih kau masak,"

Ai menyunggingkan senyumnya. "challenge accepted!"

.

More than a match partner By nyaneenia

Romance, friendship. Teen. OOC, tidak sesuai dengan manga, karma x OC.

Time set: sehabis pulang dari pulau selatan Okinawa, summer- kelulusan, winter.

Standard warning applied- nyan~

.

A/n: Bagi kalian yang bingung sama kepribadian Ai yang sebenernya, Nyanee kasih infonya dibawah.

Oh iya, nyanee udah mutusin mungkin ini sad end. Tapi ga janji juga sih.

Dan juga sampe chap.3 NYANEE BELOM BIKIN ADEGAN ROMENSNYA. Ya perlahan lahan saja yaps, dinikmati dulu perjalanan mereka/haelah. Biar terasa manisnya ;3

And happy reading ;)

.

 **15** **th** **day, 2** **nd** **period: gym class, swimming class**

" _Atsuii_!~" Ucap Rio sambil mengipas ngipaskan wajahnya.

" _Ha'i ha'i_ , sangatlah panas, padahal masih jam 10 begini," Sahut Hayami. "Nee, Hikaru-san, bawa kipas tidak?"

"Eng? Maaf aku tidak bawa, aku tidak tahu kalau akan sepanas ini," Ucap Ai sambil menggigit apelnya. "Memang, kalau kita mau berenang arahnya kesini? Bukan kah harusnya kita menuju ke gedung utama?"

"Rupanya kau belum tahu hikaru-san? Kelas E punya kolam sendiri," Jawab Karma yang tiba tiba nimbrung. " _Ohayo_ ," Sapanya.

" _Ohayo_ , Karma-kun, _sou ka_? Jadi kolamnya dimana?"

"Ada deh, kau lihat saja sendiri. Kolam kelas E dibuat khusus oleh koro- _sensei_."

" _Honto_? _Sugoi_!"

Koro- _sensei_ yang berjalan paling depan menyibakkan semak semak yang menjadi 'pintu' menuju ke kolam kelas 3E. Ai yang langsung menyusup kebarisan depan, berbinar ketika melihat kolam kelas 3E.

"Ah, sudah lama juga ya tidak kesini?" Kata Nagisa sambil melepas outhernya dan langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam air sungai- yang terlihat sangat segar.

Rio melemparkan jaketnya kearah Hayami. " _Canon ball_! Ya-huu!"

Para murid yang lain juga melepaskan outher mereka dan tanpa aba aba langsung masuk kedalam segarnya air sungai. Dan untuk Kayano, dia menggunakan ban pelampung untuk mengambang- karena tidak bisa berenang. Koro- _sensei_ setia dipinggiran sungai dengan _kickboard_ \- ralat, wafer coklat yang dibentuk _kickboard_ ditentakelnya dan duduk diatas kursi penjaga. Dan jangan lupakan baju renang merah-putih garis garis dan pluit berisiknya itu.

Ai memilih untuk duduk dipinggiran sungai dan memasukan kakinya keair terlebih dahulu. Sesekali ia menggoyang goyangkan kakinya. Walaupun gadis itu ada dipinggiran sungai hendak main air, _belt_ dan layar yang tertempel dipaha kanannya tidak ia lepas. Begitu pula dengan kalung dan gelang yang dikenakannya.

Gadis bersurai _black-copper_ itu mengangkat kakinya dan beranjak pergi dari sungai. _Mood_ berenangnya hilang tersapu angin. Ia berjalan menyusuri aliran arus sungai yang menuju hilir.

Sesampainya ia diujung, _iie_ tidak diujung, tetapi di air terjun pendek yang memutuskan aliran air sungai yang tenang, ai menghentikan langkahnya dan menemukan karma yang belum berganti baju- alias masih menggenakan almamaternya, duduk di tepian- bersebelahan dengan air terjun, sambil melipat sebelah kakinya. Ditangannya ada dua kotak jus stroberi. Si surai _crimson_ itu menoleh kearah ai.

"Yo hikaru-san, tidak berenang?" Sapa dan tanyanya singkat. "Atau jangan jangan tidak bisa berenang?"

"Yo, Karma." Ia mengigit apelnya. "Enak saja, _mood_ berenangku hilang terbawa angin." Jawabnya asal. "Bukannya kau yang masih berpakaian lengkap menandakan tidak bisa berenang?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku hanya malas berenang." Balasnya sambil menyeruput jus stroberi. "Tumben tidak bawa stroberi? Mau?" karma menawarkan sekotak jus yang belum ia minum- ralat, bukan menawarkan tapi melemparkan jus ke arah Ai.

"Aku tidak bawa stroberi, bawanya apel. _Thanks_ " ucapnya sambil menerima lemparan Jus Karma- yang ia balas dengan melemparkan sebutir apel merah.

"Woah, _abunai_ , hampir saja. _Thanks_. Kau memang benar benar hobi melempar ya," ia menggigit apelnya. " _Matte_ , ini tidak beracun kan?" Tanyanya bercanda.

"Iya itu beracun. Tadi pagi kusuntikan Hidrogen sianida plus asam flourida." Balas Ai enteng dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Karma. "Diatas batas normal." Memang racun seperti itu batas normalnya seberapa hah?

Karma menatap horror gadis disebelahnya. " _Uso_ , _uso_!" ucap Ai sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan Karma.

"Aku juga tau itu bercanda- tapi kau membuatku parno makan apel." Dengus Karma.

"Um, sebenarnya sih tadi pagi benar benar mau kusuntikan. Lumayan saingan berkurang satu." Ucapnya dengan nada… uhm, sadis mungkin. Tambahan ada tanduk imajiner diatas kepalanya.

"Pikiranmu sadis juga ya."

"Baru tau?" Ai menggelung rambutnya asal asalan. Karma melirik kearah kaki Ai.

"Itu, _belt_ dan layar tipis yang menempel dipahamu itu tidak bisa dilepas?"

"Ng? ini? Bisa dilepas kok." Jawabnya sambil melepas beltnya. " _Mitte_ , bisa kan?"

"Ooh." Karma ber-'oh' ria. Ai memasangkan kembali _belt_ nya. "Kau pasang lagi? Itu tahan air?"

"Hmm, mama memintaku untuk tetap menempelkan belt dan layar ini bagaimana pu juga."

"Sekalipun masuk kedalam air?" Tebaknya. Ai mengangguk.

"Layar ini tahan banting, air, panas berlebih bahkan api, benda tajam, dan peluru ringan."

"Woaa, tidak bisa dihancurkan?"

"Yang bisa menghancurkannya hanya ibuku. Ada kunci rahasia di salahsatu aplikasi di dalam layar ini. Tidak ada yang bisa meretasnya. Jika ada, dibutuhkan waktu berminggu minggu." Jawabnya. "Mungkin ini bisa dihancurkan dengan menembakan peluru yang ditembakan oleh hand gun 50C Conversion unit night hawk custom berkali kali."

"'peluru ringan'. Kalau kau lepas?"

"Aku aman dalam waktu 96 jam."

"Aman? Maksudmu?"

Ai menghela nafasnya. "Karma, _sometimes you are so nosy_ ,"

" _Kepo_ tanda peduli," Ai melirik Karma yang senyam senyum sendiri.

"Aku pernah bilang kan? Alat ini ada hubungannya dengan organ dalamku. Beberapa organku ada yang bermasalah, ini semacam.. penunjang? Penopang? Seperti itulah.

Karma kembali menjawab oh. "Lebih dari 96 jam?" Ai mengangkat bahunya. "Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadaku." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang santai seolah ia tidak takut mati. "Oh iya, Karma-kun."

"Hm?" balasnya sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Malam ini ada acara tidak? Mau kerumahku? Di rumahku sedang tidak ada orang,"

Karma menyemburkan jusnya. Ia terbatuk batuk dan menepuk nepuk dadanya perlahan. Gadis disebelahnya tak peduli dan memasang watados. "Hoo, sekarang kau yang negative," ucap Karma dengan seringaiannya.

Ai baru menyadari ucapannya yang terdengar ambigu itu. "Karma-kun _no ecchi_! Maksudku, aku memintamu untuk menemaniku dirumah, aku- aku.. ya, tidak berani di rumah sendirian,"

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn? Kenapa? Takut tiba tiba ada rampok dirumah?" Ai menggeleng. "Tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ditemani orang lain?" Ai menggeleng kuat dan memberikan glare 'manis'.

Karma menjentikan jarinya. "Oo-ooh, _I see_.." jangan itu jangan itu jangan itu janganjangan- Ai merapalkan doa doa agar Karma tidak menyebutkan kelemahannya yang satu ini.

"-kau takut hantu?"

-itu.

Glek. Ai menelan salivanya sendiri. "Hah? Hantu? Setan? Jin? Kuntilanak? Tuyul? Jelangkung? Sadako? Hanako? Annabelle?" Ai mengambil nafas pajang lalu tertawa canggung. "Hahahaha, ngapain takut sama begituan? _I'm not a kid_!"

"Jelas kau takut. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak nonton film horror. Umurmu 13, aku 15 menuju 16, kuanggap kau masih kecil."

"Aku tidak takut, dan aku bukan anak kecil hanya karena aku 2 tahun lebih muda," Bantah Ai.

"Oh, berarti berani 'kan kalau sendirian dirumah?" goda karma sambil menyenggol lengan ai dengan sikutnya.

" _I-iie_! _Mou, dame dame, onegai_ Karma-kun, temani aku!" ujar Ai sambil memelas. "Aku akan mentraktirmu milkshake deh!" tawarnya. Karma menggeleng. "Ugh, pisau baru?" karma menggeleng.

"Uum, oh, akan kumasakan makan malam untukmu, seminggu penuh. Plus bento kalau mau."

Karma melirik ai singkat. "Deal."

"Yea! _Danke_ karma-kun!" ucap Ai kelewat girang sampai sampai secara reflek ia memeluk pemuda crimson disebelahnya. Karma _breathtaking_ saking kagetnya.

"Iya iya, sama sama- bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini? Kalau koro-sensei lihat bisa bisa kita difoto- dan fotonya akan ia sebarkan,"

Ai melepas pelukannya. "Te-he~ _gomen gomen_ , reflek,"

Karma menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemani mu? Kita 'kan baru kenal?" ucapnya.

Gadis itu termenung dan memeluk kakinya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu alasannya," balasnya. "Lagipula, aku bisa saja loh, 'menyerangmu'."

Ia menoleh kearah Karma. "Tidak mungkin-"

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mau dibuktikan?" tantangnya.

Ai tersenyum tipis seraya tetap menatap Karma.

"Karena aku percaya aku aman bersamamu, Karma-kun."

Darah serasa berdesir didalam tubuh kepala surai merah ini. Dan Karma beranjak dari duduknya dan melepas sepatu, almamater, dan kemejanya. Karma hendak melepas celananya, ai menghentikan karma. Ai menutup wajahnya.

"Kyaa! Karma! Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Kenapa buka baju disini?!"

Karma mendengus. "Jangan berfikiran yang aneh aneh, kau juga pernah membuka rokmu dihadapanku tau!" Ai perlahan melebarkan jari jarinya dan mengintip dari celah tangannya. Karma memakai celana renang ternyata.

Karma tersenyum mengejek, tetapi senyumannya berbeda dari yang sering ia tunjukan kepada Asano, atau orang yang ia anggap remeh lainnya. "Kau tahu jika seorang _assassin_ harus _multi talent_?" Tanya karma. Ai mengangguk. "Coba lihat seberapa jauh kemampuan renang gadis _assassin_ sepertimu,"

Ai balas menyeringai dan ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan terpukau ne?"

"100 meter, bolak balik, gaya bebas. Bagaimana?"

Ai menyunggingkan seringaiannya kembali. " _Bring, it, on_!"

.

 **Setelah berenang, perjalanan kembali ke kelas 3E.**

"Kau, memang benar benar seorang gadis yang nekat, Hika-chan." Rio menghela nafas panjang sambil mengeratkan tangan Ai yang merangkul bahunya lemas.

"Ehee? Kuanggap itu pujian dari mu, Rio-chan," ucap Ai. "Bagaimana? Walaupun seri, aku tetap lebih hebat dari kepala merah-kun, kan?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Karma didekatnya yang keadaannya sama seperti Ai; tubuh lemas, tidak kuat jalan, dibopong Nagisa- sahabat (tercintah)nya, dan seluruh tubuh pegal pegal.

Karma mengerlingkan matanya. "Simpan ucapanmu yang tadi dalam mimpimu, Hikaru,"

"Mimpi, yang jadi kenyataan."

"Haah? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Ulang coba ulang?"

"Kubilang; mimpi yang jadi kenyataan,"

"Ha! Mau kita buktikan lagi siapa yang lebih baik hm?"

"Siapa takutt!?"

Rio dan Nagisa berusaha menahan agar sahabat mereka tidak duel berenang lagi. Hebatnya, walaupun sudah adu kekuatan dan ketahanan fisik seperti itu, mereka masih punya tenaga setara dengan manusia normal! Padahal, mereka sudah 4 kali berenang 100 meter, bolak balik, dengan kecepatan setara dengan atlet renang. Bayangkan, 200 meter dalam waktu kurang lebih 50 detik! (fyi: atlet renang rata rata 23 detik per 100 meter) Mereka hampir saja memecahkan rekor renang 1000 meter- kilat, jika Koro-sensei tidak datang dan melilit tubuh mereka.

"Nurunurunuru! Sudah ya kalian bedua, dari tadi repot sendiri siapa yang paling jago berenang! Tubuh kalian berdua sudah lemas begini, tau! Lagi pula kasihan juga Nagisa-kun dan Nakamura-san yang dari tadi berusaha menahan kalian!" kata Koro-sensei.

Ai dan Karma sama sama terdiam dalam lilitan tentakel Koro-sensei. Karma menggerutu dan Ai menundukan kepalanya.

" _Gomenasai_ Rio-chan, sudah merepotkan, _gomen_."

"Hm, Nagisa, _gomen_."

"Nakamura-san, Nagisa-kun, terimakasih karena telah menjaga mereka berdua, serahkan pada sensei, biar mereka berdua sensei yang bawa mereka berdua kesekolah,"

" _Hai_ , _sensei_ ,"

Koro- _sensei_ membawa mereka berdua dengan memasukan mereka berdua kedalam jubah besarnya itu. Dengan kecepatan mach 20, mereka bertiga sampai lebih dulu di kelas daripada yang lainnya.

"Nah, kalian berdua cepat ganti baju dan kembali kekelas ya, jangan melakukan yang aneh aneh!" pesan Koro- _sensei_ dengan seringaiannya dan langsung kabur.

"Maksud mu aneh aneh apa, _sensei_!"

.

 **Last, 6** **th** **period, English with bitch-sensei.**

Di pertemuan kedua pelajaran bahasa inggris bersama Bitch- _sensei_ ini, ia simpulkan bahwa; guru ini memang benar benar _Bitch_ \- yaa, walaupun Ai sedikit menikmatinya, sih. Sekolahnya yang dulu terlalu formal, siswa tidak pernah tertawa karena tingkah guru dikelas. Tapi, _sensei_ yang ini bercandanya menggunakan bahasa yang seharusnya tidak anak jhs tahu.

Seperti, sekarang ini.

" _anyone can tell me what is 'boobs' means_?"

Ai ingin sekali mengangkat tangannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa karena tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tawa. Mungkin jika Karma berada di kelas sekarang ini, dia juga akan matimatian menahan tawa seperti Ai dan Rio- tapi, karma sudah menghilang sejak kelas bahasa inggris dimulai. Ngomong ngomong soal Rio, dia juga tahu apa arti dari ' _boobs_ '. Rio memberanikan dirinya dengan mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Bitch- _sensei_ , menjadi penawar rasa kepo teman temannya yang tidak mengerti.

" _hai_ , rio,"

" _boobs, means 'breast'. Chichi_ (dada) _desu!_ " jawab Rio lantang.

Nagisa angkat suara. " _chichi_ (ayah)?"

" _Chigau_! _Chichi_!" jawab Rio sambil menunjuk Bitch- _sensei_.

Ngek. English skill-nya Rio emang aduhai.

" _hoi_!" Bitch- _sensei_ berdehem. " _hai_ rio! _Correct_! _You got plus one point_ ,"

Bitch- _sensei_ duduk dikursi guru dan membuka buku paketnya. "Buat karangan bebas sepanjang satu halaman penuh dengan bahasa inggris yang benar!" titahnya. Ia melirik kearah arlojinya. "Kalian punya waktu 25 menit! Yang sudah selesai langsung kumpulkan dan boleh baca buku dikelas."

"Eeh? Yang sudah selesai tidak boleh langsung pulang?" Tanya Hayami.

Bitch- _sensei_ menyilangkan antar jari telunjuknya. "Belum! Sensei akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan bagi kalian yang tidak fasih berbahasa inggris!"

"Eeh?" koor mereka semua. "Aku juga sensei?" Tanya Rio sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ceritanya, sombong sedikit karena ini pelajaran yang mudah baginya. Bahasa gaulnya dari salah satu Negara di asia tenggara; _gancil itu mah._

"Untuk kau, akan sensei ajukan beberapa pertanyaan! Jika kau berhasil menjawab semuanya, kau boleh pulang."

Sejak Bitch- _sensei_ mengatakan tugas kelas 3E, Ai sudah mulai menulis. Gadis yang tinggal di Amerika selama 11 tahun ini hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit untuk mengarang bebas- benar benar bebas. Kertas yang Ai tulis berisikan tentang kegiatannya di Amerika.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengumpulkannya kedepan. Bitch- _sensei_ menatap datar kertas Ai.

" _perfect_ ," ujarnya dan menorehkan tinta merah dikertas karangan Ai. Memberika nilai 100 sempurna.

" _Sensei, may I go to the rest room please_?" Tanya Ai dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh sensei 20 tahun itu. Ai tersebyum manis seraya mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan menuju toilet. Eh, salah. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu yang memisahkan ruang dalam dengan halaman luar dan membukanya.

Pintu kayu lapuk- termakan usia mengeluarkan bunyi deritan. Ai menarik pintu itu dengan kencang, dan angin musim panas datang dan menyapu tubuhnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

Ai berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang dilapisi rumput tipis. Beberapa helai daun terbang mengenainya. Sesekali gadis itu juga menahan agar roknya tidak tertiup angin. Bersantai dibawah pohon dicuaca hangat dan berangin seperti ini akan sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya. Aikawa mempercepat langkanya dan segera menerobos kedalam hutan. Pesetanan dengan kembali kekelas untuk menghadiri kelas Bitch- _sensei_ , skill bahasanya lebih baik dari guru itu sendiri.

 _Uwabaki_ dilepasnya, begitu pula dengan _belt_ aneh yang melilit sampai kebetisnya. (Jika ditambah 3D maneuver gear sepertinya ia bisa menjadi pasukan pembunuh raksasa.) Kaus kaki hitam dilepas dan ia lipat rapih, diletakan disebelah _uwabaki_. Beltnya kembali dipasang, lalu Ai memposisikan punggungnya senyaman mungkin dihamparan rumput. Ai merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebutir stroberi jumbo didalamnya. Buah rasa asam-manis tersebut terkikis perlahan dan sari buah merah segar itu menetes di ujung bibir dan dagu Ai yang tidak ia hiraukan. Lama kelamaan alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih dan mengajak gadis bertubuh petite ini bermain main sejenak di alam mimpi.

.

Karma mengucek matanya yang masih terlapisi kelopak. Tangannya ia renggangkan keatas, dan menguap.

"Hm? Sudah berapa menit ya aku ketiduran diatas pohon? Enak juga," ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, dan menemukan teman sekelasnya berada dibawah pohon yang ia jadikan tempat istirahat, terdidur dengan nyamannya.

"Heh? Rupanya Hikaru ada disini.." oceh Karma. Ia melihat kearah tangan Ai masih menggenggam stroberi yang tadi dimakan. Karma mengambilnya, dan memakannya. Iris kuning tembaganya berpindah pada ujung bibir Ai dan dagunya yang terdapat sedikit sari stroberi.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas hangatnya menyapu pipi chubby dekat, dekat dannn…

"KYAAA! KARMA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Ai tiba tiba terbangun karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dan dengan reflex menampar-ralat, meninju pipi kiri Karma. Dan-ugh, sepertinya tamparan yang gadis itu layangkan terlalu kencang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKU- EH, KARMA? PINGSAN?" Gadis pelaku peninjuan itu menepuk nepuk pipi kanan Karma pelan. Sesekali pipi sang surai crimson yang jadi korban itu juga ia elus perlahan karena sedikit membiru.

"He-hei, Karma, _wake up, wake up! Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean to punch you that hard_!" Ujarnya sambil tetap menepuk pipi Karma. Ai duduk dan memposisikan kepala Karma di pangkuannya dan kembali menepuk nepukan pipinya. Baru saja gadis itu hendak celingak celinguk meminta pertolongan, tangan Karma bergerak dan menampar pipi Ai pelan.

"Teme, sakit, tau."

Ai senyum sumringah. "Yokata kau tidak apa apa Karma! Aku khawatir tau!"

Karma menyiritkan dahinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau khawatir? Menghawatirkan aku?"

"Tentu saja aku Khawatir! Kalau kau kenapa kenapa, bagaimana denganku? Hari ini kan kau janji mau menemaniku dirumah,"

"…"

Bahu gadis bersurai ikal itu bergetar karena tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Bercanda, benrcanda! Sesama teman harus saling peduli, kan?"

Karma terdiam sejenak dan men _dekopin_ (sentil dahi) Ai, lalu mereka berdua segera beranjak dan kembali ke kelas. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Bitch- _sensei_ kepada Karma yang lagi lagi membolos, dan Ai yang terlalu lama berada di 'toilet'

.

' _teman, ya?'_

.

Hikaru's profile~

Full name : Hikaru (given) Aikawa (family)

Date of birth : December 26th (13 yo)

Height, weight : 165 cm, 45 kg

Hair color : Copper- black

Eye color : Completely black

Parents occupation : Father (Japans vice ministry defense) Mother (Scientist in Germany)

.

Sifat, kepribadian, dan lain lain:

Semacam memiliki dua kepribadian, terkadang ia bisa menjadi baik- kelewat baik malah, kalem, sopan, tapi juga bisa menjadi gadis nakal, dan se- _badass_ Karma. Karena sifatnya yang seperti itu, Rio jadi dekat dengan Ai.

Aikawa hikaru juga takut dengan hantu, karena ibunya pernah melakukan eksperimen dengan mahluk gaib- dan karena itu juga saat masih kecil ia sedikit takut dekat dekat dengan ibunya. Mata Ai memiliki sebuah kelebihan (nanti akan Nyanee jelaskan kok 'w' gatau kapan/plak) yang salah satunya dapat melihat mahluk gaib. Masalahnya, mahluk gaib yang selalu ia lihat terlalu menakutkan, tak jarang terlalu sadis seperti memperlihatkan organ dalam, berdarah darah, dan- (woy woy genre woy) begitulah.

Layar yang berada disisi paha kanan berfungsi sebagai penstabil detak jantung, penghitung detak, dan juga bisa mengerjakan hal hal yang biasa dilakukan _smartphone_. Kedua orang tua Ai memegang sebuah alat yang dapat mengontrol layar tersebut, bisa dikatakan 'alat admin'. Alat tersebut bisa melacak sang pengguna, melihat status jantung pengguna, bahkan bisa membuat Ai 'lumpuh' karenanya.

.

 **Konbawa/ ohayo/ konnichiwa, readers-san~**

 **Gomenne telat apdet. Otak Nyanee lagi macet semacet macetnya, pusing sendiri mikirin ide buat 'futari!', dan berakibat hilangnya ide 'More than a match partner'/duar.**

 **Oh iya, itu profil pribadi Ai ngga author tulis secara detilnya banget karena kalo author tulis sama aja kaya nyebar spoiler, ngga seru. Kalo ada yang kepo, PM aja, nanti Nyanee kasih tau- tapi ngga semuanya juga. Nurufufufufu. Biar jadi ke-ju-tan~**

 **Nyanee menunggu review kalian semua~ ci ya!**

 **p.s: chap. 1-2 udah Nyanee edit! Cuman huruf capital dan yang tipo tipo gitu doang si/ gananya.**


	4. Gudang sains Aikawa-san

Karma menyiritkan dahinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau khawatir? Menghawatirkan aku?"

"Tentu saja aku Khawatir! Kalau kau kenapa kenapa, bagaimana denganku? Hari ini kan kau janji mau menemaniku dirumah,"

"…"

Bahu gadis bersurai ikal itu bergetar karena tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Bercanda, benrcanda! Sesama teman harus saling peduli, kan?"

Karma terdiam sejenak dan men _dekopin_ (sentil dahi) Ai, lalu mereka berdua segera beranjak dan kembali ke kelas. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Bitch- _sensei_ kepada Karma yang lagi lagi membolos, dan Ai yang terlalu lama berada di 'toilet'

.

' _teman, ya?'_

.

More than a match partner By nyaneenia

Romance, friendship. Teen. OOC, tidak sesuai dengan manga, karma x OC.

Time set: sehabis pulang dari pulau selatan Okinawa, summer- kelulusan, winter.

Standard warning applied- nyan~

.

 **Rumah kediaman keluarga Aikawa hikaru.**

Karma dan Ai meletakan sepatu dan meletakannya di rak. Ai segera menutup dan mengunci pintu. Karma mengikuti Ai yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Gadis itu mempersilahkan Karma menunggu sebentar di ruang tengah, sementara ia mengambil cemilan dan minuman.

"Woah," Karma terpukau ketika melihat ruang tengah rumah temannya ini. Ukurannya lebih luas dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Lampu yang terbuat dari kaca besar menghiasi tepat ditengah plafon. Di beberapa bagian dinding tertempel figura kayu berisikan foto- ada juga yang berisikan _herbarium_ dan _insect_.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Karma, yaitu sebuah lemari pajangan kayu ukir yang terletak diujung ruangan berisikan beberapa benda warna warni yang berkilauan. Penasaran, kakinya bergerak mendekati lemari pajangan itu.

Setelah didekati, ternyata benda berkilauan itu adalah Kristal sebesar sekepalan tangan- 12 warna. Karma menyentuh kaca lemari pajangan itu, seperti hendak meraba Kristal- Kristal tersebut.

"Suka warna yang mana?"

Karma terkejut dan membalikan badannya. "Kau.. hampir saja, aku kaget tahu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus elus dadanya. Ia menarik nafas dan menatap Ai yang memasang watados.

"Ruby,"

"Oh, jadi Kristal kesukaanmu Ruby?" Tanya Ai memastikan. Karma mengangguk kecil.

"Begitu kah? Aku juga suka dengan Ruby. Warna merahnya sangat cantik,"

Karma memperhatikan keterangan yang tertera dibawah setiap Ruby yang ditulis rapih diatas lempengan tembaga kecil dengan bahasa inggris. Untungnya dia sering nempel dengan Rio yang gemar sekali berbahasa inggris. Jadi ia mengerti.

' _kristal pembeku: merah- 10 tahun, oranye- 15 tahun, kuning 20 tahun, hijau- 25 tahun, tosca- 26 tahun, biru- 30 tahun, aquamarine- 40 tahun, violet- 50 tahun, pink- 100 tahun, coklat- 1000 tahun, hitam- 10.000 abad, putih bening-_ _'_

"..Ini namanya Kristal pembeku? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Karma sambil menunjuk kearah lemari. "Woah, infinity?"

"Ya, sesuai dengan penjelasannya. Sepertinya kau mengerti," Jawab Ai santai sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, ini untuk membekukan 'sesuatu', hm?"

Ai membentukan tangannya menjadi lingkaran kearah atas membentuk bulatan a la Koro- _sensei_. " _Correct!_ " Ai berdehem sebentar. "Untuk kata yang lebih tepat dari 'sesuatu' itu, bisa dikatakan itu adalah mahluk hidup yang diawetkan,"

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. "Mahluk hidup dibekukan di Kristal ini? untuk apa?" Tanyanya. "Dihidupkan dimasa depan, begitu?"

"Aku tahu perkataanmu yang tadi itu hanya sekedar sebuah candaan. Tapi candaanmu benar."

Karma tertohok. "Ada yang seperti itu?"

Ai mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja ada. Beberapa hewan yang sudah punah diawetkan dengan ini, dengan harapan di masa depan bisa dihidupkan kembali," Ai membuka kunci lemari Kristal itu dan mengambil kristal yang berwarna merah, dan menyerahkannya pada Karma.

"Coba rasakan teksturnya. Terasa lebih licin dan terasa sangat dingin, bukan?"

Karma tetap meraba Kristal merah itu dan mengangguk. "Terasa seperti es," ia hendak mengembalikan Kristal itu ketempatnya, namun gadis berhelai tembaga gelap itu menghentikannya.

"Ada apa? Harus kau yang mengembalikannya?"

Ai mengguk kuat kuat. Ia mencabut sebuah bulu kemoceng didekatnya dan mendekatkan bulu coklat itu kebagian rak Kristal.

BZZT! Seketika, bulu tersebut tersetrum kuat lalu hancur menjadi abu.

" _See_? Yang bisa menyentuh bagian dalam lemari ini hanya keturunan keluargaku," Jelas Ai tanpa ada maksud sombong. Malah ia terkesan tidak peduli dengan Kristal itu dan lebih baik ia tak melihat benda itu lagi.

"Oh iya, mau lihat ke gudang sains ibuku? Kau pasti tertarik,"Ujarnya dengan nada riang. "Mau lihat? Oh iya, ibuku juga pernah cerita, kalau sebenarnya Walt Disney saat wafat jasadnya ingin dibekukan dengan Kristal pink ini!bukan dikremasi! Tapi sayang Walt- _sensei_ malah dikremasi…"[2] Aikawa mengembalikan Kristal itu ketempatnya dan mengunci lemari itu kembali. Kaki kakinya bergerak menuju kea rah gudang sains milik ibunya.

"Apa ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Karma seraya mengikuti langkah Ai

"Serius ada! Ibuku pernah bercerita! Ibuku juga bilang, kalau mereka yakin bahwa sekitar 50 tahun setelah Walt- _sensei_ wafat, manusia bisa dihidupkan kembali." Gadis itu dengan antusias memceritakan tentang Walt- _sensei_ -yang-dikristalkan. Karma hanya manggut manggut dan asik mendengarkan.

Gadis itu berhenti berbicara dan berusaha mendorong pintu kayu hitam raksasa. Karma hanya melihat dalam diam. Ai mengerlingkan matanya.

"Hei, kau cowok 'kan?"

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. "Apa kau perlu bukti?"

"Jika kau cowok, harusnya kau membantuku tahu! Bukannya malah diam dan melihatku."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ mendekat kesebelah Ai dan membantunya mendorong pintu raksasa itu. Dan hanya terbuka sedikit.

"Ah, hanya terbuka sedikit,"

"Memangnya kau tidak muat Karma? Pintu ini memang sengaja dibuat kelewat berat, agar aku tidak bisa membuka pintu ini sendirian."

"Oh? Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak boleh masuk kesini?"

"Aku tidak bilang 'tidak boleh', aku bilang 'agar tidak bisa kubuka'." Ai berucap santai dan menyelinap masuk kedalam gudang sains, diikuti Karma.

"Kuyakin ada yang ibumu sembunyikan didalam sini." Ujar Karma dengan raut serius. "Atau mungkin sesuatu yang membahayaknmu,"

Karma dan Ai sudah berada di dalam gudang sains. Didalamnya banyak berisikan gelas ukur, mikroskop, jas putih, berpuluh kotak kayu yang ditumpuk menjadi dinding pembatas, gulungan kertas, dan serentetan benda benda yang berhubungan dengan sains.

Gadis itu menguncir rambut ikalnya dan tertawa garing. Manik hitam kelamnya menatap Karma acuh. "Aku tahu kalau ibuku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucapnya. "Maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu." Ucapnya. " _Pastinya_ , menyembunyikan sesuatu." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada penekanan dan serius di kata 'pastinya'

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku untuk mencari tahu?" Tanya Ai. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangan kosongnya kebelakang. Karma tidak menanggapi. Ai menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban iya, Karma. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Putus Ai sepihak dan berjalan santai meninggalkan teman kepala merahnya itu. Karma menepuk dahinya pelan.

" _Matta ku_ , _that's all up to you,_ _my lady_." Ucapnya dengan sedikit membungkuk dan nada yang dibuat buat. Ai mengangkat dagunya a la model dan menegapkan postur tubuhnya.

Karma tersenyum kecut melihat Ai yang gayanya selangit ini. " _Danke sher,_ rakyat jelata."

"Terserah, ratu sialan."

Gadis itu hanya mengibaskan rambut ikalnya dan menghilang dibalik tirai merah kecil. Karma mengikutinya, dan melihat 7 benda besar yang ia tebak patung, diselimuti dengan kain merah dan hitam. Aikawa menyibakan salah satu kain merah yang menyelimuti patung itu, dan Karma kembali dibuat terpukau.

"Woah, hebat, Moa tiga meter, kan?" Ai mengangguk.

Karma menatap Ai, mengisyaratkan 'boleh-ku-sentuh?'. Gadis yang menurut Karma esper itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Kulit epidermis telapak tangan kepucatan itu menyentuh permukaan dingin Kristal bening yang didalamnya terdapat binatang yang hanya dapat ditemui di zaman dulu; Moa raksasa setinggi tiga meter.

" _Dinornis robustus_ dan _Dinornis novaezelandiae_ , mampu tumbuh hingga 3,6 meter dan 300 kilo. Akibat dari kepunahannya pernah dipertanyakan karena punah secara masal dan tiba- tiba pada abad- 14. Ternyata penyebab punahnya Moa ini karena manusia sendiri." Tutur Ai dan ikut menyentuh Kristal.

Pemuda kepala merah itu tertegun. "Hee, _suge_ kau bisa hafal begini."

Gadis yang dipuji itu mengarahkan tangannya pada rak besar berisikan buku tebal bersampul kulit coklat- terlihat usang.

"Tuh, lihat, kalau lagi iseng aku baca itu."

"Semuanya?" Ai mengangguk. "Tak heran kau pintar."

Ai kembali menyibak kain yang menutupi Kristal pembeku berisikan hewan purba. Ada kuda Quangga, Serigala Tasmania, Elang Haast, _Irish_ deer, _the great auk, bahkan_ Dodo. Gadis itu menarik tangan Karma dan meneruskan 'penjelajahan' mereka di gudang sains nyonya Aikawa. Sesampainya ditengah ruangan yang kelewat luas itu, terdapat pintu ukuran normal dengan papan penanda didepannya bertuliskan, 'RUANG DATA'. Karma menebak isi ruangan tersebut adalah surge tumpukan kertas dan ia benar. Lalu ia tersadar.

"Hei, sepertinya kau tidak boleh masuk kedalam sini, Hikaru." Ingat Karma. Ai mengacuhkannya.

"Lagian mumpung aku sudah sampai kesini, lebih baik sekalian masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. ibuku tidak pernah mengizinkan ku masuk kedalam sini, dan- kau tahu sifatku bagaimana." Ia menghentikan langkahnya duduk dilantai mengamati folder di rak bawah.

"Kepo-an?"

"Begitulah." Tangan gadis itu sibuk memilih milih folder yang di abjad. Karma ikut duduk dan melihati Ai.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Aku sedang mencari tahu apa yang sedang ibuku sembunyikan disini. Kenapa? Tadi didepan kau bilang mau membantu ku, 'kan?"

Karma menghela nafas panjang. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri puluhan folder itu dan menarik salah satunya yang berlabel huruf 'X' besar. Ai menyiritkan dahinya.

"Kenapa pilih X?" Tanyanya.

Karma hanya menaikan bahunya, dan menjawab, "Entah, biasanya X menyimpan misteri?"

"Aku kurang paham maksudmu apa."

"Aku malah tidak mengerti apa yang kau cari dari berkas seperti ini- ya aku tahu kau mencari rahasia yang disembunyikan ibumu, tapi sepertinya disini banyak rahasia, 'kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. Ujung helaian ikalnya bergoyang. "Tidak! Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Karma-"

"Aku tidak bilang kau bodoh kok,"

"Jangan potong ucapan ku. Aku sudah membaca semua buku tebal di rak tadi. Asal kau tahu, itu semua berisikan rincian benda benda yang ada disini,"

"..Lalu?"

"Dari semua tulisan yang ada, ada satu benda yang tidak lengkap. Kukisar ada sekitar empat sampai lima halaman terseobek- secara paksa dibagian itu, kuyakin."

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. "Kau terlihat benar benar yakin dengan teori mu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Ai mendecak kesal. "Kau juga pasti tahu, kan, kalau perkiraanku jarang yang salah?"

"Tepatnya, tidak pernah salah." Ucap Karma mengoreksi sambil asik membolak balikan lembaran folder ditangannya. "Jadi, apa yang 'tidak lengkap' yang kau maksudkan itu?"

"Kristal," Jawab Ai lalu berdehem.

"Kristal? Kristal yang tadi itu, hm?" Ai mengangguk.

"Biasanya semua benda disini, apalagi yang penting penting macam Kristal dijelaskan sangat mendetil, dari komposisi, asal mula, bahkan tujuan dibuatnya," Ia menjeda. "Aku yakin seribu persen bahwa Kristal pembeku yang ibuku punya sangat berharga, buktinya lemari pajangannya saja dilengkapi laser,"

"Dan penjelasan tentang Kristal pembeku di buku tebal itu tidak lengkap?" Tebak Karma.

Ai mengangguk. "Hanya terdapat contoh warna dan lama bertahan bekunya itu."

"Oh, jadi jika kristal merah tertulis 'sepuluh tahun' dibawahnya-" Ucapan Karma dipotong seenakmya oleh Ai.

"-kristal akan mencair dan sesuatu didalamnya harus cepat cepat di'hidup'kan kembali, atau harus dikubur."

"Jika tidak berhasil dalam menghidupkannya kembali? Bagaimana juga jika tidak dikubur? Apa tidak bisa dikristalkan kembali?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kecil. "Semua tubuh hanya bisa dikristalkan sekali, plus tidak bisa di awetkan dengan formalin. Jika tidak dikubur, nanti malah membusuk lah,"

"Kalau dibekukan kembali?"

Gadis itu mendecak kesal karena temannya ini banya bertanya dari tadi. "Kalau aku tahu, akan kujelaskan sampai detilnya, Karma. Maka dari itu juga aku penasaran setengah mati."

Karma lalu diam dan tiba tiba saat kertas masih dibolak balikan, terdapat selembar kertas usang yang sudah kekuningan. Dikertas tersebut terdapat kotak hitam kecil diujungnya, ada juga tulisan angka dan huruf, dengan judul 'AIKAWA III CODE'. Pemuda itu menyenggol tangan Ai agar ia menengok.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan."

Ai menerima uluran kertas Karma dan membacanya. "..ini kode apa?"

"Harusnya itu menjadi pertanyaan yang kutunjukan untukmu, tau."

Gadis itu mengamati kertas usang ditangannya dengan intens. Kode- kode itu terasa begitu rumit, seperti…

"Ah!" Ai mengepalkan tangannya keatas kegirangan. Karma dibuat kaget karenanya.

" _Nani, nani_?"

Ai menatap Karma kuat lalu menjerit tertahan.

"Ini agak melenceng dari pencarian awal kita, sih, tapi ini kunci agar pencarian kita menjadi mudah."

Karma terdiam lalu ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terkejut. " _Masaka_?"

"Ini kode admin!"

.

Kedua orang tersebut langsung buru buru keluar dari gudang sains setelah melihat arloji yang telah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Mereka kewalahan saat berusaha menutup Kristal Moa tiga meter itu. Seluruh tenaga Ai dan Karma dikerahkan untuk menutup kembali pintu besar itu, lalu menguncinya.

Dengan kertas bertuliskan kode admin ditangannya yang sudah agak lecek, Ai berlari kearah lantai dua sambil menarik Karma. Gadis itu membawa Karma kedalam kamarnya.

Hayo, Ai, itu Karma mau diapain.

Karma langsung melepas cengkraman tangan Ai saat ia tersadar tempat apa ini.

"…"

"Kenapa sih? Jangan mematung di depan pintu gitu lah- tunggu, cepat masuk kau tidak akan kuapa apakan kok! Harusnya aku yang malah takut untuk mengajakmu ke kamarku!"

"Harusnya."

Ai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik tangan Karma. "Hikaru _loves to break the rules_." Gadis itu mempersilahkan Karma duduk di kursi meja belajarnya sementara dirinya mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ketemu." Ai mengeluarkan kotak besi dari bawah tempat tidurnya dan terbatuk karena debu. "Kuharap masih lengkap."

"Apanya yang 'masih lengkap'?" Tanya Karma sambil mendekati Ai dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia memberikan tisu.

"Kotak perkakas untuk membenahi layar. _Arigato_."

Karma menyiritkan dahinya lalu menatap Ai curiga. Orang yang ditatapnya menatap balik, dan ikut menyiritkan dahi.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Aku tidak berniat mengutak atik susunan layar ini kok, hanya mau melakukan sebuah 'eksperimen'."

"..dan jangan bilang kalau kau mau memasukan kode itu kedalamnya?" Ai mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau salah?"

"Kalau salah paling tidak ada efek buruk, hanya mungkin aku akan tersetrum." Jawabnya. "Sampai pingsan."

"…"

"Mungkin."

"Oh."

Gadis itu menguncir asal rambut tembaga gelapnya asal. Ia melepas belt dan layar yang terpasang di kaki kanannya.

" _Okay, lets start this freaking work_ ,"

Ai menghela nafas dan tangan kanannya langsung lincah menggerakan _stylus_ diatas layar kaca miliknya. Beberapa aplikasi dibuka bergantian guna mencari aplikasi khusus memasukan kode.

"… _kuso_ , sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak melakukan pengecekan rutin terhadap benda ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Biasanya setiap dua minggu sekali aku selalu melakukan pengecekan rutin pada alat sialan ini. Terkadang data data disini suka berpindah sendiri, mungkin ulah ibuku." Ucapnya, lalu menyerigai. "Tapi aku sudah dapat kode admin!"

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa memasukan kodenya?"

"…Aku tidak tahu harus masukan lewat mana. Susunan aplikasi dan data disini berubah lagi. Sial." Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan merapihkan kembali kotak perkakasnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu salah mu sendiri tidak melakukan pengecekan rutin," Ucap Karma yang dibalas Ai dengan gerutuan. "Tapi setidaknya kita sudah mendapatkan kode admin,"

"Hee? 'kita'?" Ucap Ai yang langsung merubuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia menyilangkan kedua punggung tangannya di area mata.

"Ada apa? Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menemanimu."

" _Sou ka_? Baguslah. _Thanks_ ,"

"Hm,"

Karma berdiri dan mengamati ruangan yang tengah ia pijaki sekarang ini. Rupanya kamar Ai memang luas. Terdapat sebuah lemari berwarna hitam, dua lemari pajangan hitam-merah muda berisikan _frame, mini figure_ dan boneka. Rak penuh dengan buku fiksi dan non, serta meja belajar. kamar Ai juga terhubung dengan balkon yang dibatasi dengan jendela besar- atau lebih tepatnya pintu geser kaca yang besar. Didekat tirainya terdapat lemari yang merangkup sebagai sofa. (Author lupa namanya apa, tapi yang jelas anak anak tumblr di amerika punya ginian dikamarnya. Karena Ai anak US, jadi dia menjerumus ke tumblr gitu deh, tapi lebih kearah _pale_ tumblr. Ngerti? Anggep aja ngerti deh/ dimakan titan.) dinding terlapis cat pink halus dengan berbagai hiasan disana sini.

Setelah puas memandangi kamar Ai, Karma langsung duduk membelakangi kasur Ai di sofa dekat pintu kaca dan kembali membuka percakapan.

" _Nee_ , Hikaru, kau pernah bilang kalau ibumu berada di Jerman, ayahmu lebih sering berada di luar rumah menghabiskan waktu di kantor pemerintah, dan kau hanya berdua dengan bibimu- yang sekarang sedang pulang kerumahnya,"

"…" Ai tidak bergeming.

"…Lalu apa kau tidak merasakan kesepian begitu?"

"…" Gadis itu masih tidak menangapi Karma.

Karma menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, kita sama. Orang tua ku lebih sering berada di luar rumah," Ucapnya. "Sebentar, perkataanku yang tadi jangan dipikirkan. Lupakan saja."

"…"

"Kau dari tadi tidak menanggapi ku." Ia berbalik dan mendekati Ai yang masih berada di pose sebelumnya; menutupi wajah dengan kedua punggung tangan yang disilang. Ia menarik perlahan lengan Ai.

"…"

"…Rupanya sudah tidur. Apa boleh buat?"

Karma err, membetulkan posisi tidur Ai. Ia mengangkat perlahan tubuh gadis tersebut- mungkin dengan sedikit modus memeluknya, dan menghangatkannya dengan selimut.

"Nggh,.." Ai menggeliat di tidurnya. Karma menaikan selimut yang Ai pakai.

Karma lalu keluar dari kamar Ai dan hendak pulang. Tapi sebelumnya ia sempat memainkan anak rambut se-pipi yang mengalangi dahi-

-dan mengecupnya singkat.

.

' _kami-sama, apa yang aku lakukan tadi?! Arrrghh! Hazukashi!'_ batin Karma saat dirinya keluar dari rumah Ai dengan menjabaki rambutnya.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Sebentar sebentar, *pasang zirah, bawa tameng***

 **HAY HAY MINNA- SAN.**

 **NYANEE LAMA YA, NGGA APDET. HAHAHA. MONGGO LEMPARI NYANEE DENGAN BATU, NGGA MASALAH.**

 **Gomenne telat apdet. Nyanee berhari hari kena wrayter blok.**

 **Karena udah malem, nyanee jadi males ngomong:3 #TapiIniTulisan ya, akhir kata-**

 **-review?**


	5. Persiapan dan rahasia

**Author notes: saya pura- pura galiat tanggal last update fict ini. jangan makan saya.**

"Kau dari tadi tidak menanggapi ku." Ia berbalik dan mendekati Ai yang masih berada di pose sebelumnya; menutupi wajah dengan kedua punggung tangan yang disilang. Ia menarik perlahan lengan Ai.

"…"

"…Rupanya sudah tidur. Apa boleh buat?"

Karma err, membetulkan posisi tidur Ai. Ia mengangkat perlahan tubuh gadis tersebut- mungkin dengan sedikit modus memeluknya, dan menghangatkannya dengan selimut.

"Nggh,.." Ai menggeliat di tidurnya. Karma menaikan selimut yang Ai pakai.

Karma lalu keluar dari kamar Ai dan hendak pulang. Tapi sebelumnya ia sempat memainkan anak rambut se-pipi yang mengalangi dahi-

-dan mengecupnya singkat.

.

' _kami-sama, apa yang aku lakukan tadi?! Arrrghh! Hazukashi!'_ batin Karma saat dirinya keluar dari rumah Ai dengan menjabaki rambutnya.

.

.

More than a match partner By nyaneenia

Romance, friendship. Teen. OOC, tidak sesuai dengan manga, karma x OC.

Time set: sehabis pulang dari pulau selatan Okinawa, summer- kelulusan, winter.

Standard warning applied- nyan~

.

Musim dingin hampir datang ke seluruh daerah Jepang.

Koro- _sensei_ memberi tahu pada seluruh murid kelas 3E, bahwa sekitar tiga atau lima hari lagi, Kunugigaoka akan mengadakan sebuah _trip_ musim dingin ke Hokkaido.

"Dan kalian semua bisa meng _assassin_ ku disana! Tentunya kalau kau bisa membunuh ku! Nurufufufufu~" Tambah Koro- _sensei_ waktu itu dan langsung diberi lemparan pisau s.a.a.u.s.o. dari Karma.

Ah, iya, ngomong ngomong soal Karma, keesokan harinya setela ia mengecup dahi Ai, gadis itu malah bersikap biasa saja. Wajar, tidak tahu. Bahkan bersikap lebih baik- dengan memberikan sekotak bento dengan apel, plus sebuah pisau anti _sensei_ diatasnya.

Murid kelas E diminta untuk membentuk kelompok yang masing masing beranggotakan tujuh orang sebagai kelompok jalan jalan nanti. Ai dan Karma satu kelompok, bersama dengan Rio, Maehara, Rinka, Chiba, dan Nagisa.

 _Ehm, sepertinya Nagisa tidak mendapatkan pair._ _Biarkan dia threesome dengan Karma dan Ai_

Kembali. Setelah kelompok dibentuk, setiap kelompok juga diminta untuk menentukan tempat _assassin_ mereka, dan berbagai macam strategi atau apalah itu.

"Jadi, Hika-chan, menurutmu apa spot dibagian ini sudah ba- _are_? Hika-chan _wa_?"

"Loh, tadi Hikaru disebelahku loh,"

Nagisa menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ia pergi menyusul Karma."

"Kemana?" Tanya Chiba.

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan hutan belakang?" Jawab Rinka. "Perlu ku susul?"

Rio mencegah Rinka. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Biarkan mereka berduan. Kita bisa mengerjakan ini dengan berlima saja, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu kita bisa membunuhnya disini?"

"Tidak, menurutku disini lebih baik."

Tch, "Bukankah disitu kurang bagus? Menurutku disini loh, yang bagus."

Karma menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit untuk menentukan waktu tempat _assassin._ " _Matte_ , kenapa malah jadi kita yang urus hal ini? mereka berlima disana pasti sedang memikirkan ini."

"Dan kita hanya diam disini santai santai sambil makan apel?!" Ai meninggikan suaranya sambil mengacungkan apel merah. Karma langsung menyambar apel dan menggigitnya.

"Kau baru bilang kalau bawa apel,"

"Karma!"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak memanggil mu,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu- lupakan. Inti dari apa yang mau kukatakan adalah; kalau kita tidak membantu mereka membuat strategi, apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Yang jelas sih, aku tahu apa yang mau lakukan, makanya aku kesini. Tapi tiba tiba kau malah datang. Mau apa huh?"

Gadis itu memaling wajahnya yang sedikit memerah kearah lain. "Jangan ge-er. Aku iseng kesini."

"Iseng, atau memang karena _suka_ padaku?"

Wajah Ai tiba tiba menghangat. Rona merah memenuhi parasnya. Ia langsung kembali melihat kearah Karma dan memberikannya _glare_. "Kebangetan ge-er. Amit amit." Ucapnya. " _Mou ii_! Yaampun, jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Karma menyeringai dan mengeluarkan pisau s.a.a.u.s.o. spesial miliknya dan secara tiba tiba menyerang Ai. Karma mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke tubuh gadis itu. Ai terbelak- namun refleknya sangatlah bagus. Ia langsung menghindar dan mengambil pisaunya sendiri yang tersimpan di balik _vest_ musim panasnya. Mereka berdua sama sama menyeringai.

"Hee? Reflex yang bagus."

"Tidak buruk juga, untuk seorang pembunuh-" Balas Ai dan balik menyerang Karma. Pemuda itu terlalu lengah dan tak menyadari pergerakan Ai. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Karma sehingga ia terjatuh diatas rumput- lalu menduduki perutnya, dan menodongkan pisau miliknya ke arliteri leher Karma. Ia langsung mendongak karena reflex. Ai melakukan semua gerakan itu dengan kecepatan melebihi Karma. Bisa dibilang, super cepat.

" _Noob_."

Mereka berdua masih terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ai berusaha menetralkan nafasnya karena gerkannya tadi. Ia sudah lama tidak melakukan gerakan cepat itu.

"…"

"…mau sampai kapan berada di perutku?"

"..hah?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk diperutku? Ada yang lihat takut salah sangka loh," Ulangnya. "Dan satu lagi, kau berat."

Ai masih diam tak beranjak dari posisinya. Merasa sedikit tersinggung karena dikatain berat. Tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat. "Maaf maaf saja ya, tuan Akabane," Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Aku menjaga makanku, dan aku tidak begitu peduli dengan berat badan. Kalau aku berat, kau ini yang kesusahan. Kan juga waktu kau menggendongku, kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak berat,"

Karma menghela nafas. "Terserah deh. Yasudah cepat turun dari perutku. Sesak tau."

 _Apanya yang sesak Karma-kun? Yang 'bawah'?_

Ai menggerutu dan hendak duduk disebelah Karma yang ehemterlentang. Gadis itu memasukan pisau spesialnya kedalam sarung khusus dan rebahan disebelahnya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, mengusikku dari tadi." Ucap gadis itu yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini. karma langsung menaruh seluruh perhatiannya ke Ai.

"Tepatnya, firasat buruk tentang apa?"

Ai mengangkat bahunya. "Setelah Koro- _sensei_ bicara tadi pagi, dan aku keluar dari kelas, aku sudah punya firasat buruk. Benar benar _uncomfortable_."

"Lalu? Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Akhir akhir ini aku juga merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin juga perasaan tidak nyaman itu karena ini."

"Oh, aku tahu kenapa kau tidak enak badan: kurang tidur."

Ai terdiam dan menyentuh area bawah matanya. "Apa kantung mataku terlihat?"

"Banget."

"Haah, biarkan saja deh. Aku memang suka bergadang." Ucapnya sambil cengengesan. "Dari kemarin aku berusaha mencari aplikasi untuk memasukan kode terkutuk itu."

"Hm? Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan? Atau tidak?"

Gadis itu menggerang. "Terkutuk lah wanita tiga puluh tahunan itu."

"Hei, begitu- begitu dia itu ibumu."

" _Wakata wakata_ ,"

.

.

'… _.kakinya!...kakinya!...'_

 _Kaki? Kaki apa? Mereka siapa? Dari suaranya, apa ibu?_

'… _tidak'_

'… _..kau…'_

' _jangan sentuh….. Hikaru!'_

' _maaf professor-… anak mu kehilangan banyak darah-'_

'… _cara satu satunya'_

 _Ibu? Kau dimana? Ke-kenapa mata ku tidak bisa dibuka?_

' _ini….. demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri-'_

 _Ibu!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"…Hikaru- oi bangun!... hey!"

Ai segera membuka kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik kelamnya. Ekspresinya terlihat kacau dan sedikit ketakutan. Beberapa peluh menetes dari dahinya.

"Eh, ini dimana?"

"…" Karma menepuk dahinya. "Kau ini, memangnya mimpi apa sih? Ini masih disekolah. Sebenarnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, dan kau tidak bangun bangun. Asal kau tahu, dari tadi kau melantur seperti 'kaki apa?' 'ibu?' begitu. Aku bingung apa hubungan kaki dengan ibu mu."

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menutup sebelah matanya. "Emm, _etto_ , aku lupa. Mimpinya terasa samar." Jelasnya. "Tapi, sepertinya aku mendengar suara ibu ku."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia.. ugh, lupa."

Karma menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia menyerahkan tas Ai kepada pemilknya. "Ayo pulang, sekarang sudah sore." Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Nee, Karma-kun, di rumahmu ada siapa?"

"Hm? Aku sendirian. Ada apa?"

"Aku menginap dirumah mu, boleh ya? Tidur disofa saja tidak apa apa kok."

"…"

"Aih? Kok diam? Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"…Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja kerumah mu? Kutemani sampai kau tidur deh."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Boleh tidak? Sehari saja. Lagi pula besok 'kan libur,"

Karma menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku yang buat makan malam."

" _Deal_."

Ai tersenyum senang. "Ah, Karma kau seperti anak kecil, mudah dibujuk."

.

.

.

.

Sebelum kerumah Karma, pemuda itu meminta agar Ai mau menemaninya pergi ke _super market_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Kau yang pilih, aku yang bayar. Aku tidak tahu kau mau masak apa, jadi kau cari sendiri ya."

Ai mendengus. "Ini namanya aku juga yang belanja." Gadis itu menyerahkan keranjang belanjaan merah yang ia pegang ke Karma. "Tapi kau yang bawa barangnya."

"Ya, ya tuan putri." Ai nyengir.

Mereka berdua menyusuri rak-rak bumbu instan dengan tangan Ai yang terjulur ke etalase memilih- milih bumbu. Ia mengambil sebuah bumbu kare instan, dan menyusul Karma yang berjalan menuju rak bagian sayur. Pas sekali, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Isogai-kun!"

Si ketua kelas yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan dua rekannya sedang belanja bersama.

"Oh, Aikawa-san, _Konnichiwa_. Sedang belanja juga?"

Ai mengangguk. "Kau terlalu formal ah. Aku lebih suka kalau dipanggil Hikaru."

Isogai hanya tersenyum. " _Hai, hai_. Ngomong ngomong, kalian kok bisa belanja berdua? Janjian kah?"

"…" Karma hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu. Sedangkan Ai bersikap normal normal saja.

"Ah, ini, rumahku sedang kosong sekarang, jadi aku mau main kerumah Karma! Tadinya sih, dia tidak mengizinkanku main kerumahnya, tapi kusogok dengan makanan, ia menyetujuinya." Jelas Ai dengan wajah watados. Yang namanya disebut sebut hanya bisa melongo. "Kekanak kanakan, ya?" Isogai tertawa kecil.

"Yang sifatnya kekanakan itu kau. Alasan sebenarnya kau mau main kerumahku karena rumahmu kelewat sepi jadi mirip rumah hantu 'kan?"

"Eeeh? Mana ada! Kau yang ngarang tau."

"Tch, bocah, jangan mengelak. Mau kau kukunci dirumahmu dan kuputuskan aliran listriknya hah?"

"… coba saja kalau berani!"

"Kau pasti tau aku mampu melakukannya."

Isogai yang dari tadi diam, berhasil menghentikan cek-cok kecil mereka berdua. Hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Kalian ini adu mulut melulu ya? Kalian berdua mirip sekali seperti pasangan yang mesra."

"…"

"…"

' _Mesra dari mananya Isogai.'_ Batin mereka berdua nelangsa.

"Oh iya, apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan barang barang untuk ke Hokkaido?"

"Eh? Kita akan _trip_ ke Hokkaido?! _Wasureteta_! Aku belum siap siap lagi?"

"Hah? Bisa bisanya kau lupa dengan trip itu! Padahal kau sendiri yang dari tadi siang kelabakan tau!"

" _Yosh_!" Ai dengan cepat mengambil beberapa kentang dan wortel lalu dan segera pamit kepada Isogai. " _Mata nee,_ yuuma-kun!" Ia melambaikan tangan ke Isogai dan langsung kabur begitu saja meninggalkan Karma.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyiritkan dahinya dan mendekati sang ketua kelas. Ia membisikan beberapa kalimat.

Isogai tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau kau menukainya, Karma-kun. Kejarlah dia dan jangan pedulikan aku. Sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

Sebelum lurus kerumah Karma, dengan cengengesan Ai meminta Karma agar mampir sebentar kerumahnya. Tak sampai lima belas menit, Ai sudah kembali dengan menenteng dua koper besar dan sebuah tas tangan. Karma dapat menebak apa yang akan gadis gila itu katakan dan benar.

"Sampai hari keberangkatan, boleh kah aku menginap dirumahmu?

Karma hanya menunjukan wajah malas dan mengangguk kecil. "Terserah, asal kau tidak nyampah dirumah ku, oke?"

Ai mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sip, tenang saja,"

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan hening. Karma membantu membawakan koper Ai yang lebih besar dari satunya- dengan diimingi _double scoop_ es stroberi.

Sesampainya Karma mengantarkan Ai ke kamar tamu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Masih tersisa dua setengah jam sebelum waktu makan malam, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bertukar cerita.

"Tapi aku tidak punya cerita yang menarik,"

"Apapun itu! Kau bisa ceritakan! Atau mau aku duluan yang cerita?" Karma menagangguk "Tapi cerita apa? Kau boleh _request_ apapun deh, nanti akan kuceritakan."

Karma terdiam sebentar lalu kembali membuka bibirnya.

"Aku yakin sekali, igauan tadi siang ada hubungannya dengan kaki mu itu. Bisa kau ceritakan sekaran juga?"

Ai mematung lalu mengambil nafas panjang. "Yaa, waktu itu aku juga pernah janji akan menceritakan ini 'kan? Ya mungkin sekarang bisa ku ceritakan. Ini bukan cerita yang pantas untuk selamanya diingat sih," Karma hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung sementara gadis itu mulai bercerita.

"Ibuku pernah bilang waktu umurku sekitar tiga tahun- dan juga pada waktu itu aku dan ibu sedang naik penerbangan menuju Florida. Kau pasti bisa menebak kelanjutannya."

"Pesawat yang kau tumpangi… jatuh?" Ucap Karma dan Ai mengangguk.

"Aneh- ajaibnya, dari sekitar seratusan penumpang yang selamat hanya dua orang."

"Kau, dan ibumu?"

"Iya. Waktu itu, turbelensi di pesawat sangat kuat. Dan kecelakaan pesawat juga terjadi saat malam hari- saat nyaris seluruh penumpang menutup matanya. Aku dan ibuku masih terjaga. Entah karena apa." Ai mengepalkan tangannya dan membukanya perlahan. Terdapat bekas kuku ditangannya karena kepalannya yang kuat.

"Sewaktu aku hendak tidur, pesawat berguncang. Pertama hanya guncangan kecil- lama kelamaan menjadi besar sekali. Suara gemuruh yang sangat memekakan telinga juga terdengar. Tiba- tiba pesawat kehilangan arah dan jatuh kebawah."

"Badan pesawat bagian belakang- entah dari apa langsung terbakar hebat. Ibu langsung mendekapku dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata ku."

"…lalu?" Tanya Karma dengan hati- hati.

"Kata ibu aku pingsan. Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di ruang rawat laboratorium ibuku dengan otak yang kacau dan.." Ai mengusap betis kanannya perlahan. "-kaki palsu ini."

"..begitu? tapi apa maksud dari 'otak yang kacau'?"

"Aku amnesia karena koma selama hampir satu tahun. Tapi begitu bangun, entah dari mana otakku jadi lebih pintar. _Yokatta_ , padahal dulu aku tidak begitu pintar loh." Ucapnya sambil mengusap dada lega.

"Tapi sikap anehmu itu tidak itu hilang ya? Sayang sekali." Ucap Karma bercanda. Ai mendelik.

"Ibuku juga bilang, semua penumpang meninggal dengan luka bakar yang banyak. Beberapa juga terkena tusukan dari puing pesawat yang tajam. Dan, ya.."

"Yaa?"

"..ya, mungkin karena sekalinya ibu, ya ibu. Beliau terkena luka lebih parah dari ku. Tulang kaki kanannya patah- bahkan tangan kanannya perlu diamputasi. Dipunggungnya terdapat banyak luka bakar. Tapi hebatnya ia berhasil menggendongku yang sudah sekarat ini ke rumah penduduk terdekat,"

Karma tersenyum. "Seperti yang kubilang, Hikaru. Semua ibu memang menyayangi anaknya,"

"Iyaa, dan akhirnya aku sadar juga kenapa ia memasangkan alat aneh ini di tubuh ku." Ai menghela nafas dan tiba- tiba menyiritkan dahinya.

" _Doushitano_? Ada tambahannya lagi?" Tanya Karma.

"Ah, _iie_ , hanya saja aku teringat yang pentingnya, ini pertanyaan yang sangat mengangguku.. entah kenapa,"

"Huh?"

"Aku sangat mengingat kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya naik 'lantai berjalan' di bandara atau jembatan penghubungnya, tapi anehnya kenapa aku tidak mengingat bagaimana rasanya kecelakaan itu? Aku sangaaat tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi dalam pesaat itu. Hanay dibagian itu."

"Mungkin ibumu memberi sedikit obat 'pelupa'?"

Ai terdiam lalu menggelang. "Kalau aku diberi obat, mengapa pas sekali dibagian kecelakaannya yang hilang? Ini aneh sekali!"

"Memang sih, agak aneh. Tidak mungkin juga ada obat yang bisa memotong memori pikiran dengan rapih sepeerti itu. Tapi ibumu adalah ilmuan 'kan? Dari 'kunjungan'ku ke gudang sains milik ibumu dapat disimpulkan bahwa tangan ibumu memang sangatlah hebat. Bisa jadi kan kalau ia membuat alat macam itu?"

Ai hanya bisa diam sambil mencerna perkataan Karma dan mengolahnya didalam otaknya itu. "Opinimu bisa jadi benar, Karma-kun. Terimakasih! Nanti malam akan kupikirkan lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengetikan beberapa kalimat dilayar miliknya.

"Oh ya, besok hari libur kan? Kalau begitu kau mau menemaniku ke salon tidak?"

"Hah? Buat apa?"

Gadis itu memegang helaian ikal kelamnya yang dikuncir samping. "Aku mau merubah rambutku menjadi lurus. Soalnya dengan ikal begini jadi cepat sekali mengembang. Itu sangat merepotkan. Kau mau menemaniku? Sepertinya tidak akan lama."

"Aku tidak yakin meluruskan rambut panjang mu hanya memakan sedikit waktu."

Ai tertawa kecil. "Tidak mungkin aku meluruskan seluruh rambut ikalku yang panjang ini Karma-kun. Akan kupotong dulu sepuluh senti. Dengan itu tidak akan begitu lama 'kan?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ya asalkan skup eskrim ku bertambah aku tidak mempersalahkannya."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. " _Doumo arigato_ Karma-kun. Ayo ke dapur, akan kubuatkan kare spesial unutk makan malam."

" _Doita_ ,"

.

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya Karma mengutuk gadis yang 'baru saja' masuk ke dalam salon enam jam yang lalu. Catat. Didalam salon selama enam jam. Padahal kemarin sore gadis itu sendiri yang bilang tidak akan lama.

Dari tadi Karma hanya bisa mengitari taman terdekat dan _konbini_ untuk beli _popsicle_. Batrai ponsel sudah sekarat, mp3 lupa dibawa, dan uang sudah tiris. Tadinya ia berniat untuk masuk saja kedalam salon dan meminjam uang kepada Ai. Tapi tadi ia mendengar pegawai salon yang berbisik- bisik aneh. ('jadi pemuda itu pacarnya gadis manis itu ya? Kyaa benar benar serasi!' seperti itu. Ia jadi malas dan lebih baik keluar saja)

" _O-ma-ta-se-shi-masu-ta-ka_ , Karma!"

Karma berbalik dan menempati seorang gadis berhelaian hitam kelam lurus. Oh, rupanya Ai.

"Kau.. Ai yang kukenal, kan? _Uso_ , ini beda sekali!"

" _HidoiI!_ Eh, tapi perbedaan yang bagus bukan? Ha! Sudah kuduga potongan _shaggy_ tidak buruk untukku."

Ai meluruskan rambutnya (mungkin) permanen- dengan potongan _shaggy_. Poninya yang tadi sepanjang pipi menjadi sejajar dengan tulang selangkanya. Hasil rambut Ai termasuk rapih dan tidak terlihat kaku, walau terlihat sedikiit kering.

"Ya, tidak begitu buruk juga sih, _demo_ ,.."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"-kesanmu yang biasanya mirip bocah- atau mungkin memang bocah jadi hilang dan berubah menjadi.. dewasa? Seperti itu lah,"

Ai mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum simpul. "Jadi maksudnya, aku yang dulu itu _kawaii_ , gitu? Ah tentu saja aku memang lucu!" Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Karma.

"Ah, terserahlah apa katamu aku tidak peduli," Ucapnya seraya mengembangkan sedikit senyuman. "Oh iya, pokoknya kau harus membelikanku eskrim sekarang juga."

"Boleh boleh, ayo kita ke taman sana! Kubelikan es!"

"Kenapa taman?"

"Tidak apa- apa, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke taman!" Ucap Ai girang sambil merapatkan jaketnya. "Hwaaa! Dingin sekali! Padahal ini 'kan baru akhir- akhir musim gugur,"

Karma mengangguk. "Yaa berarti musim dingin tahun ini akan menjadi sangat dingin," Jelas Karma sembari menggosok- gosokan tangannya agar hangat.

"Nee, nee, Karma-kun, boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?"

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Sudah sini," Ucap Ai dan langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menempelkan pada kedua pipi _chubby_ nya. "Aahh~ _kimochi_. Tanganmu hangat sekali Karma-kun,"

Karma hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dengan asal ia menjawab.

"Ucapanmu yang tadi: 'ah~ _kimochi_ ,' itu sangat menghayati loh," Ucap Karma lalu tertawa. Ai membulatkan matanya dan meninju pipi Karma.

"Karma-kun _no ecchi_!"

.

.

.

 **AN: maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mulai chapter depan udah (hampir) masuk inti masalahnya kok. Then maaf yak arena ga apdet apdet. Sumpah, paduan wb-tugas rl yang numpuk-ga mood megang leppy itu sungguh sangat hiddoi! Saya juga punya projek ff fandom lain soalnya. Hiks.**

 **Kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan footprints anda di kotak review. Saya usahakan chapter depan gak ngaret**


	6. Petualangan, dimulai

**A/n** untuk chapter ini maaf yaa lama banget updatenya. Dari kemarin nyanee ngubek-ngubek internet buat nyari informasi tentang kereta yang nyebrang antar pulau –awalnya nyanee kira kereta antar pulau adanya di Eropa doang, ternyata di Jepang ada. Makanya nyanee puyeng sama chapter ini. tadinya di chapter ini dibuat mereka pake naik kapal segala. Dan nyanee tau kereta Tokyo-Hokkaido ini baru KEMAREN malem. Yak. Kemaren malem. Tanggal 17. Makanya nyanee ribet sendiri ngerombaknya mau bagaimana :(

.

.

"Nee, nee, Karma-kun, boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?"

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Sudah sini," Ucap Ai dan langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menempelkan pada kedua pipi _chubby_ nya. "Aahh~ _kimochi_. Tanganmu hangat sekali Karma-kun,"

Karma hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dengan asal ia menjawab.

"Ucapanmu yang tadi: 'ah~ _kimochi_ ,' itu sangat menghayati loh," Ucap Karma lalu tertawa. Ai membulatkan matanya dan meninju pipi Karma.

"Karma-kun _no ecchi_!"

.

More than a match partner By nyaneenia

Romance, friendship. Teen. OOC, tidak sesuai dengan manga, karma x OC.

Time set: sehabis pulang dari pulau selatan Okinawa, summer- kelulusan, winter.

Standard warning applied- nyan~

.

Akhirnya hari yang kelas E tunggu- tunggu tiba juga. Lembaran kisah petualangan kelas E akan terbuka lagi, dengan tambahan satu karakter lagi di dalamnya; Aikawa.

Para penghuni kelas E telah _stand by_ di Stasiun Ueno, menunggu dua orang guru mereka yang belum datang. Koro- _sensei_ dan Bitch- _sensei_.

Perjalanan kali ini mungkin akan jadi yang terpanjang bagi angkatan 3 Kunugigaoka. Untuk sampai ke Provinsi Hokkaido, mereka menggunakan transportasi jenis kereta bernama Hokutosei. Perjalanan ditempuh dengan total waktu kurang-lebih 16 jam. Karena waktu tempuhnya sangat lama, Kunugigaoka mengambil jam kereta malam. Perjalanan dimulai jam dua siang. Namun para murid diminta untuk siap satu jam sebelum berangkat.

"Haah, ini sih, sebelas- dua belas dengan trip kita yang dulu ya," ucap Maehara sambil menguap kecil.

"Haha, iya kau benar Maehara-kun, kita dapat kereta kelas biasa lagi," tambah Rio masam. "Benar- benar sama."

"Ah, tidak juga. Sekarang 'kan sudah ada tambahannya; Hikaru," koreksi pemuda-poni-belah tengah.

"Oh, jadi dari dulu kelas kita memang mendapatkan fasilitas yang jelek?" tanya Aikawa. Rio mengangguk. "Yaah, nasib kita memang buruk ya,"

"Ah iya, apalagi waktu wisata ke Okinawa beberapa bulan yang lalu ya, itu sangat mendebarkan!" tambah Kayano yang tiba- tiba nimbrung. " _Ohayo_!"

" _Ohayo._ Tas mu kelihatan lumayan besar. Kau isikan apa sih?"

"Oh ini?" ulangnya sambil menepuk _backpack_ nya. "Timbunan pudding seminggu! Rasa coklat dan stroberi!"

Nagisa, Rio, dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Memang teman kepala _tosca_ nya itu sangaat menyukai pudding segala rasa.

"Nee, Hika-chan, Karma-kun mu mana? Kok dari tadi tidak kelihatan?"

"Oh, kalau tidak salah Karma tadi beli minum di _vending machine_. Dan Rio, hilangkan kata-mu dibagian 'Karma-kun mu mana.'"

Rio mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. " _That was a joke_ ,"

" _I know,"_ balasnya dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Tak lama, Karasuma- _sensei_ datang.

" _Minna_ , sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat. Lebih baik kalian masuk dan duduk sesuai kelompok kalian!"

"Tunggu Karasuma- _sensei_! Karma-kun belum kembali ke sini, lagi pula Koro- _sensei_ dan Bitch- _sensei_ juga belum datang,"

"Ya, baiklah kita tunggu lima menit lagi. Jika Karma belum kembali-terpaksa ia ditinggal. Begitu pula dengan Koro. Dan untuk Irina," dahi Karasuma berkedut. "jika ia datang dengan menggunakan kostum seperti kemarin, tendang saja ia ke rel kereta."

Para murid _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. " _Wakatta_ ,"

.

.

.

 **Di dalam kereta.**

Kelompok Aikawa, yaitu kelompok tiga sudah duduk di kereta dengan anteng-ralat, sama sekali tidak anteng. Ai, Rio, dan Karma bermain kartu dengan heboh, Maehara sibuk _chatting_ -an-entah dengan siapa, Hayami dan Chiba memeriksa alat mereka (yang sesekali mengeluarkan bunyi bising), dan Nagisa sedang menulis rencana cadangan pembunuhan di bukunya-yang merupakan kegiatan paling jaim di antara mereka bertujuh.

Ai menepuk dahinya kencang sampai berbekas kemerahan lantaran ia kalah main kartu. Karma dan Rio pun berduel, dan gadis berhelai tembaga itu hanya bisa gigit jari -tidak ada kerjaan. Ia menoleh ke arah Nagisa.

"Ne, Nagisa, kau rajin juga ya… mau mencatat semua rencana pembunuhan _sensei_ sekaligus cadangannya,"

Dengan fokus yang masih sepenuhnya diberikan kepada bukunya, Nagisa hanya melirik kecil ke arah Ai dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Ah, terimakasih. 'kan seperti kata pepatah, Hikaru-san. Kita harus bisa belajar dari masa lalu."

Ai menyiritkan dahinya. "Masa lalu? Memang ada apa? Ada apa dengan pembunuhan yang lalu? Setahuku dari semua percobaan pembunuhan _sensei_ belum pernah ada yang berhasil. Dan kalau sudah, tidak mungkin 'kan dia ada di situ," ucapnya sambil mengacungakn telunjuk ke arah Koro- _sensei_ dan mengingat- ingat kejadian hari lalu.

Nagisa mengibaskan tangannya perlahan. "Bukan _,_ bukan itu. Maksudku waktu liburan ke Okinawa. Waktu itu kami nyaris membunuhnya," jelas Nagisa dan kembali menulis. "Ya, wajar sih kalau kau tidak tahu,"

" _Sou_? Baiklah, kita tidak boleh membuat kegagalan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya!" Ai mendekatkan dirinya ke Nagisa. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dan juga pensil. "Untuk itu, aku akan membantu mu,"

Lengkungan di bibir Nagisa makin membentuk. Ia mengangguk senang. " _Un, arigato ne_ , Hikaru-san,"

"Oh iya, Nagisa, Nagisa," Ai memelankan suaranya dan menunjuk Karma. "Boleh aku bertanya? Tentang Karma."

"Uh? Ada apa? Bukannya kau dekat dengan Karma? Harusnya kau bisa bertanya langsung padanya dong,"

"Ah," Ai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak enak kalau aku langsung tanya ke dia. Jadi lebih baik aku tanya saja padamu," ujarnya dan mengambil permen tawaran dari Hayami.

"Kau bisa sebutkan hal nekat yang Karma lakukan selain menghajar gurunya sendiri?"

Nagisa berhenti menulis dan menutup bukunya. Ia memasang tampang berfikir. "Oh soal itu. Perlu kusebutkan berapa nih? Banyak hal nekat yang ia buat kok,"

"Satu saja," tukasnya cepat. "Yang palingg nekat."

"Kalau itu ada. Bahkan aku melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Wow, ceritakan."

Nagisa memejamkan sebelah matanya dan menyender. "Waktu itu, aku dan Karma-kun sedang mengobrol di pinggiran jurang. Ia menanyakan beberpaa hal yang menyangkut Koro- _sensei_. Tak lama kemudian, _sensei_ datang dan menasehatinya. Karma membalas Koro- _sensei_ , dengan sebuah pertanyaan.."

"Satu?" Nagisa mengangguk.

"Yaitu; 'apakah kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk salah satu muridmu?' begitu."

Ai membuat gesture 'oh' di bibir dengan raut setengah penasaran. "Pasti balasannya 'tantu saja' 'kan?"

Nagisa mengangguk lagi. "Karma kembali berbicara; 'maka aku bisa membunuhmu. Dengan pasti.' Mau tahu apa yang selanjutnya Karma lakukan?"

Gadis lawan bicaranya mengangguk semangat. "Karma langsung menembakinya brutal?"

Nagisa mengibaskan tangannya. "itu sih tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang Karma-kun ajukan," ujarnya. Ai bergumam kecil. "Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berdiri membelakangi jurang, dan terjun kebawah,"

Bibir Ai terbentuk 'o' bulat yang besar. Dan tak lama, refleks suaranya meninggi. " _Uso!_ " yang membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Gadis itu menangkap suara baritone yang familiar. "Apanya yang ' _uso_ ', Hikaru?"

Ai dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya ke arah wajah Karma. Rupanya pemuda itu sudah selesai main kartu dengan Rio –dan ia keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Bukan apa-apa!" ia tertawa garing. "Sumpah bukan apa-apa!" Karma hanya mengangkat bahu bingung, dan menantang Rio bermain kartu lagi (dengan syarat yang Rio berikan; pemenang berhak mencoret wajah yang kalah dengan spidol)

Ai kembali memandang Nagisa dan berucap dengan suara kecil. "Jadi, apa cerita itu masih ada kelanjutannya?"

Nagisa mengangguk kecil. "Koro- _sensei_ dengan sigap langsung terjun, dan membuat jarring dari tentakelnya. Sepertinya ia sempat membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Karma –yang tidak aku tahu." Nagisa menghela nafas. "Sesampainya mereka diatas, Koro- _sensei_ malah bilang 'membiarkan mu mati bukanlah pilihan. Maka, kau bebas loncat kapanpun kau suka'. Begitulah."

"Untuk bagian terakhir, apa hanya berlaku untuk Karma?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu.." lalu ia menyadari arti ucapan gadis di hadapannya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau ikutan lompat ke jurang. Jangan gila, Hikaru."

Hikaru tertawa kecil. "Ah ketahuan –eh, tidak, maksudku tidak kok,"

Nagisa hanya mendengus dan mengulas senyuman tipis. "Kau jangan sampai berbuat yang kelewat nekat loh, Hikaru-san."

"Iya aku tahu kok, Nagisa-chan~" Ai dengan usil mencubit pipi Nagisa dan terkekeh.

"… aku baru sadar, ternyata setan pengganggu di kelas yang tadinya dua bertambah satu."

.

.

.

"Ah, perjalanan kali ini sangaaat panjang ya." Ucap Isogai.

"Iya kau benar Isogai-kun," Nagisa memebenari. "Kalau naik pesawat pastinya akan lebih cepat sampai ya."

"Pesawat?!" seketika ketua kelas E ini duduk tegap. "Tidak, tidak! Kalau kita naik pesawat otomatis biaya yang akan dikeluarkan lebih banyak! Tidak bisa!"

Nagisa hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Namun diam-diam ia mengiayakan ucapan Isogai. Pemuda itu menghadap ke arah jendela dan menyangga dagunya. Ia baru sadar kalau kegelapan malam mulai datang. Terlihat dari warna lembayung yang menghiasi ufuk barat. Ekor matanya melirik kecil ke sebelah kiri. Rupanya ada Ai yang berpose sama seperti Nagisa. Gadis itu merasa diperhatikan. Ia menoleh.

"Ada apa Nagisa?"

Nagisa mengangkat dagunya. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hikaru-san." Jawabnya singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mulai memanggil namaku tanpa suffiks –kun ya,"

"Oh!" Ai menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Itu tidak sopan ya? Maaf kalau begitu Nagisa-kun," ujarnya cepat. "Habis, biasanya kalau sudah dekat tidak perlu menggunakan suffiks 'kan? Eh, apa aku benar?"

"Bukan begitu, itu tidak masalah kok." Tukas Nagisa cepat.

"Hmm begitu toh. Kalau begitu, kau sangat teliti ya, Nagisa-kun!"

"Eh?" rupanya Nagisa bingung.

"Kau sangat peka pada hal-hal kecil seperti ini."

"Tentu saja Hika-chan~!" ujar Rio yang tiba-tiba nimbrung dan menyubiti pipi Nagisa. Sementar sang korban hanya bisa pasrah. "Karena ia adalah Nagisa kesayangankuu!~"

Ai ber-oh ria. Tak lama ia menyiritkan dahinya.

"Rio, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Wajah? Wajah –oh." Nakamura Rio berhenti tertawa. "Karena Karma, si bengal sialan itu, aku kalah main kartu, ia mencoret wajahku dengan spidol. Ternyata spidol permanen. Huh." Ujarnya kesal dan menunjukan pipinya yang terkena 3 coretan.

"Memangnya kau kalah berapa kali?"

Gadis surai pirang itu mengeluarkan 3 jarinya. "Kalah tiga kali dari empat kali permainan."

"Jadi Karma-kun ikutan kena coret?" tanya Nagisa. Rio mengangguk. "Berapa coretan yang ia dapat?"

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian. Satu kali coretan dari lawan untuk yang kalah." Jawabnya cepat. "Ah sudahlah! Kenapa kau ditanya-tanyai?"

Ai mengibaskan tangannya. "Mungkin Nagisa-kun bercita-cita sebagai detektif. Oh iya, Rio kau mau beli minum?"

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu. Di gerbong sebelah 'kan? Baiklah. Ada yang mau menitip?"

Karma mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mau jus stroberi. Hikaru tahu apa merek kesukaanku."

"Jangankan Hikaru, Karma," Rio tersenyum miris. "Seluruh penghuni kelas sudah tahu merek jus kesukaanmu apa. Jelas kau meminumnya setia hari."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Oke oke~ Nagisa-kun, kau tidak mau?"

"Aku cola saja."

"Baik." Ucap Ai. "Rinka, Kaede –ups mereka sudah tidur rupanya," ia memelankan suaranya. "Baik, tinggal Ryunosuke-kun dan Isogai. Kalian berdua mau minum apa?"

"Aku tidak haus. Lagi pula aku memebawa minum kok," ujar Isogai. Ai mengalihkan pandangan pada Chiba.

"Aku the saja, Hikaru-san."

"Baiklah. Jadi hanya jus stroberi satu dan teh juga satu. Harap pesanannya ditunggu sepuluh menit ya," ujar Ai menirukan pelayan. "Yuk Rio."

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan di gerbong. Mayoritas teman-teman kelas E sudah terlelap di tempat tidur tingkat kereta ini. Wajar juga sih, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Rio membuka pintu pembatas gerbong kelas E dengan gerbong masyarakat umum. Entah, gadis itu merasa para penumpang umum kompak sekali, menggenakan pakaian serba hitam begitu. Oh, tidak-tidak, itu wajar karena warna hitam sangat membantu disaat musim dingin, Rio membatin. Ah mereka juga kompak tidak tidur. Tapi mungkin juga karena mereka tadi sedang mengobrol dan menghentikan obrolan mereka ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu pembatas –mungkin karena Ai sedang tidak beruntung, gadis itu malah jatuh terjembab.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rio sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah. Ceroboh sekali ya aku." Ujarnya. "Sakit sih tidak, tapi ini memalukan!" gumamnya kecil namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Rio –yang malah dibalas dengan kekehan.

"Yang penting tidak sakit 'kan? Yasudah kita lekas beli minumannya." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju konter kecil penjual makanan kecil dan minuman, dan kembali secepatnya.

"Nee, Rio," Ai memanggil Rio dan sambil membuka botol yogurtnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membunuh Koro- _sensei_? singkatnya, apa impinanmu setelah kita lulus?"

"Hmm.. impian ya.. kalau cita-cita sih, aku ingin diplomat."

"Ah, bukan cita-cita, tapi mimpi. Seperti mimpi yang kemungkinannya kecil! Seperti kau ingin bisa menjadi putri duyung dan tinggal selamanya di dalam laut, atau memiliki rambut sepanjang delapan belas meter lebih seperti Rapunzel, begitulah,"

"Oh, aku mengerti." Rio meminum susunya dan berpikir. "Sepertinya… punya brand fashion yang mendunia! Tapi aku tak yakin bisa."

"Begitu kah? Menurutku kau bisa kok. Kau memiliki selera fashion yang lumayan. Kusarankan kau membuat butik –karena jahitan bajumu rapih loh. Buktinya, yukata waktu festival kembang api yang kau pakai itu buatanmu sendiri kan?"

"Oh yukata yang itu. Memang sih, aku menjahitnya sendiri. Tapi itu juga diberi instruksi oleh bibi-ku," jelas Rio. "Aku sudah menyebutkan mimpimu. Kalau mimpimu, bagaimana?"

Ai terdiam cukup lama sampai-sampai Rio tidak sabar. Saking lamanya, waktu yang Ai pakai untuk berpikir cukup untuk berjalan dari konter minuman sampai ke pintu pembatas gerbong kelas E.

"Sehat selalu." Jawab gadis beriris hitam itu secara singkat.

Rio menyiritkan dahinya bingung. Untuk menjadi tetap sehat, diperlukan gaya hidup yang sehat 'kan? Apa susahnya? Yaa tentunya disertai dengan doa sih, batin Rio. Gadis itu hendak bertanya maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya, namun dipotong dengan ucapan-kurang-ajar Karma. Rio hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Ai sudah masuk perdebatan dengan Karma.

"Lama."

"Idih! Harusnya kau berterimakasih, Karma! Bukannya malah komentar begitu!" Ai mendengus. "Tadi aku juga jatuh tau! Sekarang paha kananku malah nyut-nyutan begini. Padahal tadi tidak sakit," tukasnya sambil meringis. Tak lupa ia memberikan teh pesanan Chiba, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan ucapan terima kasih. "Sama-sama Chiba-kun. Kau memang satu-satunya orang yang normal di kelompok ini." Puji Ai pura-pura bangga.

"Yaah, aku juga tidak mungkin memijatmu 'kan Hika-chan? Kau bilang sakitnya di paha. Nanti saja di penginapan." Rio berujar. "Kita istirahat saja bagaimana? Masih ada kok tempat tidur tingkat yang kosong di sebelah sana." Ujar Rio dan memberi direksi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan –wah, Nagisa-chan-ku sudah tidur."

Ai tersenyum dan mengiyakan ajakan Rio.

Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau dalam diam, sepasang iris temabaga terang itu selalu memperhatikannya dengan intens.

.

.

.

Ai hanya kuat memejamkan mata selama 10 menit.

Iya kuat. Ia merasa tidur kali ini susah sekali. Ini bukan insomnia. Ai hanya tidak biasa dan bisa tidur di atas jam tidurnya –yang berkisar antar 9. Dan kalau lebih dari jam tidurnya, ia berasa menjadi mahluk nokturnal untuk satu hari.

Gadis itu mengintip ke arah ranjang di bawahnya, tepatnya ke ranjang Rio. Gadis itu sudah terlelap dari tadi. Pasti ia benar-benar lelah.

Ai turun dari ranjangnya secara perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi deritan. Ia hanya memakai jaket rajut Kunugigaoka-nya asal dan berlari kecil ke arah kabin utama kereta. Berharap bertemu dengan satu-dua penumpang lain yang siapa tahu bisa diajak mengobrol. Tadinya Ai hendak pergi ke kabin khusus kelas E, namun dilihat dari kasur tingkat yang sudah penuh terisikan dengan gadis teman sekelasnya –dengan cepat Ai menyimpulkan sudah tidak ada lagi teman sejenisnya yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Lagi pula secara pribadi gadis bersurai hitam ini lebih menyukai kabin utama karena terdapat _vending machine_ dan _automatic coffee maker,_ juga bisa bebas berinteraksi dengan penumpang lain. Hitung-hitung tambah kenalan.

Sesampainya, gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Hanya ada seorang perempuan berjaket kulit hitam yang tertidur di sofa dengan buku berbahasa Jerman dipangkuannya. Ai memilih duduk di kursi-meja yang menghadap ke arah luar. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dan menekuk kakinya ke atas kursi. Dahinya ditempelkan ke pinggiran jendela yang dingin. Ah, andainya ada teman mengobrol..

"Hei Hikaru. Tidak tidur?"

Ai mendongakan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan mendapati Karma yang datang sambil membawa 2 kaleng minuman. Oh pantas saja tadi ia mendengar suara koin dan dentingannya. Karma menarik kursi di sebrang Ai dan duduk. Lalu, pemuda itu menjejerkan 2 kaleng minuman yang dibawanya ke depan wajah Ai. "Pilih _wiener_ atau coklat?"

"Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa tidur malah ditawari kopi," ujar Ai. "Coklat tentunya."

Karma menyodorkan sekaleng coklat pada Ai –yang langsung gadis itu teguk. "Tapi 'kan ini kopi moka. Coklat bisa menambah lemak pada tubuh loh, apalagi musim dingin begini."

"Eh? Oh iya aku lupa!" Ai meletakan kaleng minumannya dengan keras ke meja. "Kalau begitu, aku pilih kopi moka saja."

"Hah? Mana bisa! Kau sudah meminum coklat mu! Sudah lah menjadi gendut sekali-kali itu bukan masalah."

"Ugh, terserahlah," gadis itu kembali meminum coklatnya dengan setengah hati. Volume coklat dalam kaleng itu bisa saja tandas dengan cepat jika Ai tak mengaduh kesakitan dan menghentikan minum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karma.

"… baik. Hanya, entah kenapa kaki kananku terasa sakit… bukan masalah besar. Sepertinya karena aku kurang banyak bergerak hari ini." Jawab sang gadis sembari memijat-mijat kecil kakinya

"Jadi kau harus banyak bergerak? Aneh,"

"Yaa, aku juga tidak tahu. Ibuku bilang ini demi kestabilan organ ku. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, aku memakai semacam penopang dalam tubuhku."

"Oh, itu, maaf aku lupa." Karma menimang kopinya, sebelum akhirnya kopi moka itu ia gulingkan ke Ai. "Untuk mu saja, kalau kau mau."

Eh? "Benar nih? Terima kasih," ucap Ai. "Tapi kau jadi tidak minum dong? Kalau mau minum punya ku nih –hehe bercanda."

Sejujurnya, benar deh, ucapan Ai yang tadi itu hanya bercanda. Tapi entah kenapa Karma (mungkin pemuda itu menganggapnya serius) malah meminum coklat kalengan Ai.

"Hmm," ia mengecap bibirnya. "Tidak kalah dengan stroberi. Sepertinya."

"…"

Karma melirik Ai. " _Ara_. Ada apa Hikaru?"

"… aku 'kan masih mau coklatnya, Kar. Enak tahu."

Karma menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, kukira apa. Beli saja sendiri."

"Heeeeh?" ucap Ai dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. "Kemana Akabane-san yang ku kenal? Kemana?"

Karma tertawa kecil. "Dari pada kau berisik, baiklah ku belikan."

" _Yatta_!"

Perempuan bermantel hitam, yang duduk tak jauh dari sana memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan intens. Ia mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya ke bibir dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _Ich sehe sie._ **[1]** "

.

.

.

Sarapan dimulai jam 7 pagi.

Pelayanan Kereta malam ekspress Hokutosei sangat menyenangkan bagi Ai. Menurutnya, kasur bertingkat kamar kecilnya terasa nyaman –walaupun ia menghabiskan waktu malam dengan ngobrol dan main tetris dengan Karma.

Menu sarapan pagi mereka ada 2 jenis, dan Ai memilih yang pertama. Berisikan salad kentang, tomat bakar, telur orak-arik dan dua sosis keju. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin sekali memilih menu kedua, yang terdiri dari nasi goreng dan Ikan Dori. Namun dirinya terlalu kenyang karena cemilan semalam. Untuk minuman ia meminta the hijau –karena sepertinya pencernaanya sedikit bermasalah. Salahkan karma dan 3 kaleng kopinya.

"Hikaru-san." Ai menoleh ketika mendengar suara Nagisa yang menyapa.

"Nagisa! Sini, duduk di sebelahku," gadis itu menepuk-nepukan kursi di sebelahnya. Nagisa menurut.

"Hikaru-san, aku dengar dari Nakamura-san kalau kau menghilang semalam. Kau kemana?"

"Aku tidak menghilang Nagisaaa. Semalam aku di sini, kabin utama sama Karma."

"Begitu kah?" Nagisa membelah sumpitnya. Ai mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bertemu dengan Rio? Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Sepertinya ia ada di kabin kelas E bersama yang lainnya. Hanya kita bertiga saja yang di kabin utama."

"Begitu kah?" Ai melahap tomatnya. "Padahal lebih enak di kabin utama. Lebih luas,"

"Lalu apa gunanya kabin sendiri?"

"Ugh, aku menyerah! Kau yang menang!"

Karma hanya terkekeh mendengar debat kecil temannya. Tak lama, ia membuka ponselnya karena ada pesan masuk. Rupanya dari Koro- _sensei_.

"Nagisa-kun, Hikaru, cepat habiskan makanan kalian, Koro- _sensei_ meminta kita untuk ke kabin E. setengah jam lagi kita sampai di Hokkaido. Ia meminta kita semua bersiap-siap."

.

.

.

 **Ch. 6 end~**

[1] aku melihatnya.

.

(lagi) **A/n** Nyanee liat di K-on (eps. 14 s.1) walaupun jelas-jelas udah jam 1 siang, mereka tetap menggunakan sapan 'ohayo' bukan 'konnichiwa'

Btw, maafkan curhatan nyanee di atas TwT

Tapi emang kereta antar Tokyo-Hokkaido itu ada kok. Nama lainnya Cassiopeia. But unfortunately kereta warna biru ini dihentikan operasinya tanggal 24 agustus lalu gara-gara pemerintahan jepang rugi. Dan sebenarnya di kereta Hokutosei ngga ada kabin utama, atau kabin lainnya. Cuma ada kamar-kamar kecil yang isinya kasur bertingkat. Tapi demi kelangsungan cerita mari kita anggap demikian.

Dan terakhir, Reviewnya? *kedip-kedip*


End file.
